


Desolation Comes

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Series: Remote Watcher [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Elf/Dwarf Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Non-Canon Attraction, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to almost everyone, Sauron is regaining his full strength in the shadows. The Company reaches Erebor, but they have to defeat Smaug and the gold sickness may already be corrupting Thorin Oakenshield's heart before they even enter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the adventure! Let's go, peeps! :D  
> I owe nothing; everything belongs to the brilliant Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien and the creative Peter Jackson, only the female OC Haedirn belongs to me :)  
> I also regret nothing XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little kick to start off :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the entire adventure! Woohoo! :D  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the female OC. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Bilbo and Haedirn crept over some rocks on a high ledge, watching as Azog and his Warg Scouts ran on a ridgeline of rocks, not some great distance away from them. The wargs occasionally halted and sniffed the air for any sign of the Company; finding nothing helpful, they resumed their pursuit in another direction. Suddenly there was a terrible snarl near them and they ducked low as a large black bear sauntered out of the woods and snarled softly. They quietly sneaked away and dashed back to the waiting Company as the bear suddenly let out a ferocious roar that echoed across the plains and chilled the very marrow in their bones.

 

"They're back!", Fili cried as Haedirn and Bilbo slid down the rocks.

 

"How close is the pack?", Dwalin asked.

 

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that's not the worst of it.", Haedirn shook her head as she tightened her arm bracers.

 

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?", Dwalin questioned again.

 

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem.", Bilbo tried to tell the others what he and Haedirn saw.

 

"Did they see you both? They saw you!", Gandalf started to panic.

 

"No, that's not it.", Bilbo shook his head.

 

"Mithrandir, we saw something else other than the orcs.", Haedirn tried to tell her wizard friend, but Gandalf didn't see and he turned to the dwarves with a smile.

 

"What did I tell you? Quiet as mice. Excellent burglar material.", Gandalf stated proudly as the dwarves loudly chuckled in appreciation.

 

"Will you listen-- Will you just listen?!", Bilbo cried out in exasperation. "We're trying to tell you that there is something else out there!"

 

At this, the dwarves looked worried.

 

"It's another animal. Something huge. It's not something I've never seen before in all my travels, but this is larger than any other creature I've come across.", Haedirn looked at Gandalf worriedly.

 

"What form did it take? Like a bear?", Gandalf's eyes were wide as he asked with concern.

 

"Y-yes...", Bilbo looked at Gandalf curiously. "But bigger.", the Hobbit affirmed.

 

"Much bigger.", Haedirn added grimly.

 

"You knew about this beast?", Bofur looked at Gandalf who had turned and walked a few steps away. "I say we double back.", he turned back to the rest of the Company.

 

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?", Thorin reminded him of Azog and his Scouts.

 

"There is a house not far from here where we might take refuge.", Gandalf spoke up as he turned back to face the Company.

 

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?", Thorin inquired.

 

"Neither. He will help us or...he will kill us.", Gandalf stated solemnly to the dismay of everybody.

 

"That's comforting to know, Mithrandir.", Haedirn mumbled sarcastically.

 

"What choice do we have?", Thorin asked.

 

Everyone turned around in fear as the bear's horrible roar split the very night air behind them.

 

 

"None.", was all Gandalf said and that prompted the Company to hurry down the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know - the rest will be longer <3
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	2. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company gets chased by Beorn and almost become bear food; Haedirn and Fili have a little alone time together too... ;)  
> Haedirn also discovers that Bilbo possesses the One Ring, but is at a loss of what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't been giving Fili and Haedirn enough moments together, so...why not now? :3

The Company dashed across plains and over streams swiftly with Gandalf leading in the front. They suddenly stopped as an ear-splitting roar shattered the already tense atmosphere, echoing from the thick cluster of trees behind them where they had just come out from.

 

"This way! Quickly!", Gandalf urged everyone on as they panicked and ran on.

 

"Bombur, come on!", Bofur shouted at his shell-shocked brother, pulling him along.

 

As they exited the forest, they saw a simple cottage ahead of them in the middle of the plains surrounded by a large hedge.

 

 

"To the house! Run!", Gandalf shouted.

 

As they dashed towards the cottage for their very lives, Haedirn was surprised to see that Bombur had outrun all of them despite his great size. Everyone else was surprised too.

 

 

"Come on, get inside!", Gandalf shouted frantically.

 

They ran through a gate in the hedge and Bombur threw himself at the shut front door, but he fell flat on his back and the door had hardly budged from its original position. The other dwarves threw themselves against the door and beat their fists upon it, but the door wouldn't open even a little bit. Haedirn saw the bolts holding the door shut and tried to pull it up. It was heavy, but they began to lift slowly. She looked up when she heard another ferocious roar and saw the massive black bear burst out of the forest and gallop towards them angrily, its sharp teeth glinting in the twilight.

 

 

"Open the door!", Gandalf glanced at Haedirn with wide eyes.

 

"Quickly!", Thorin shouted as he surged through the Company and helped Haedirn to lift the heavy bolt.

 

Everyone flooded into the house as soon as the doors were open and the dwarves tried to push the heavy doors shut, but the great beast managed to wedge its head in the doors. As the bear roared furiously and tried to force its way in, the dwarves yelled in fear and strained to close the doors. Bilbo unsheathed his sword and unsteadily pointed it towards the bear, his eyes wide with fear. Haedirn drew out her bow, nocking an arrow in and aiming at the bear in case it managed to get in, as Gandalf watched the entire scene with apparent amusement.

 

 

"Come on, lads!", Dwalin bellowed and the dwarves gave a final heave.

 

They managed to close the door on the bear and drop the heavy bolt across it before they backed away slowly, panting heavily and tiredly in shock and fear.

 

"What is that?", Ori squeaked nervously.

 

"That...is our host.", Gandalf said as everyone turned to the wizard in bewilderment. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer.", Oin checked his hearing trumpet to make sure he had heard the wizard correctly. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great, strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with; however, he is not overfond of dwarves.", Gandalf added to the dwarves' dismay as Ori peeked outside through a crack in the door.

 

"He's leaving!", the young dwarf notified the others.

 

"Come away from there!", Dori pulled his youngest brother away from the door protectively. "It's not natural, none of it! It's obvious - he's under some dark spell!", he cried accusingly as he glanced up at Gandalf.

 

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment, but his own.", Gandalf huffed. "Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight...I hope.", the wizard murmured the last part to himself as the dwarves began to spread out through the house.

 

Haedirn approached Gandalf with a worried stare as she heard the bear growl and pace somewhere outside the cottage.

 

"Mithrandir...", the she-elf caught the wizard's attention. "...Are you sure we can trust this man?"

 

When Gandalf didn't answer, but only met her eyes uneasily, Haedirn said no more and turned away. She wandered through the house and explored the rooms, careful not to touch anything.

 

  

 

She saw that some of the dwarves had already raided the cottage's kitchen for food and rolled her eyes in annoyance, walking away. Glancing out the window, she saw some beautiful ponies running about in the field behind the cottage.

 

 

As she unclasped her cloak and folded it neatly, a gloved hand touched her long hair and played with her braid. She turned to see Fili standing behind her and she smiled a little.

 

"Are you okay,  **thutrel**?", Fili asked as they sat down near a pile of hay.

 

"I'm fine. A little shaken from seeing that beast almost get us, but otherwise unharmed.", Haedirn reassured Fili as she took off all her weapons and placed them on the ground with her cloak. "How about you,  _meleth_ _?_ Not hurt or anything?"

 

"No.", Fili shook his head as he too put away his cloak and weapons.

 

  

 

"Just how many weapons do you have, Fili?", Haedirn chuckled as she observed them.

 

"Too many.", Fili grinned mischievously. "And I still have some hidden within my coat in secret pockets."

 

"You really are like a walking arsenal.", Haedirn shook her head with a smile as she checked her bow and arrows to make sure they were still in good condition.

 

Haedirn was about to sharpen her sword when Fili made her put it away before he crashed his lips against hers, gently pushing her down on the hay.

 

"Fili...!", Haedirn gasped in surprise only for Fili to slide his tongue into her mouth and play with her tongue. "Mmph...! This isn't...unfff... Will you just..."

 

"I don't get enough alone time with you,  **thutrel**. Now that we're alone here with the others exploring, we can spend some quality time together.", Fili grinned mischievously as he placed his hands on Haedirn's waist.

 

"You are insane!", Haedirn exclaimed with a laugh.

 

"Maybe I am and you like it~", Fili winked as he kissed his mate's neck, making her squirm in surprise.

 

"Fili!", Haedirn squealed at the ticklish feeling.

 

"Are you ticklish here?", Fili chuckled as he nuzzled Haedirn's neck again. "Or maybe here?", the dwarf prince lightly blew a puff of warm breath on the she-elf's delicate pointed ear and she shivered slightly, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink. "...Elf ears are sensitive? Well, well, well~", Fili grinned deviously and Haedirn knew that look immediately.

 

"Fili, I'm warning you--", Haedirn was cut off when Fili began trailing feathery kisses along her ear, blowing a puff of breath on the tip. "Fili, I swear by my ancestors that if you do that again-- Valar...", her threat trailed off as a hoarse moan when Fili pressed a deep kiss to her ear.

 

"Who knew elf ears were so sensitive?", Fili grinned as he pulled away and hugged her tightly.

 

"...Don't you dare think of telling Kili about this; he'll use this to tease me.", Haedirn grumbled as she buried her face in Fili's chest.

 

"Absolutely.", Fili chuckled. "Now shall we spar, my love? I wish to test your strength for myself.", he grinned as he stood up and wielded his swords.

 

"You're going down.", Haedirn smirked as she wielded her own blade, twirling it around in her hand.

 

"We shall see. And for my prize, I want a kiss.", Fili made a show of spinning his dual swords with a cheeky wink.

 

"The only prize you'll be getting is a bruised ego.", Haedirn snorted.

 

Fili grinned and charged at Haedirn, his swords raised high. As he brought down one blade upon Haedirn, she deflected it with her blade and neatly threw Fili off, deflecting his second blade that came crashing down on him. He stumbled backwards and raised his swords just in time to defend himself as Haedirn dashed towards him and lunged forward with her blade. She somersaulted back as he sliced at her and they parried, clashing dual swords against a long Elvish blade. Their little sparring session ended when Fili had Haedirn pinned down underneath him and she had her sword pressed against his neck.

 

"Not bad for a dwarf prince.", Haedirn chuckled.

 

"You are rather skilled yourself, my Lady.", Fili grinned as he got off Haedirn and helped her up. "Call that one a draw?"

 

"Hmm. Best two out of three rounds?", Haedirn teased as she raised an eyebrow.

 

"How about one more round?", Fili negotiated.

 

"Or this is an easier solution...", Haedirn yanked Fili close to her by his mustache braids and kissed him deeply.

 

"...We should spar more often.", Fili smirked as they pulled away for breath.

 

"Agreed."

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn woke up in the middle of the night with Fili lying next to her on her left, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly while Ori was snuggled next to her on her right. She noticed movement coming from one of the haystacks and saw Bilbo fiddling with something in his pocket. She saw a flash of gold as an eerie voice began chanting softly in the long-forgotten language of Mordor...

 

**"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."**

 

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them.", Haedirn thought slowly, terror suddenly flooding her senses - Bilbo was holding the supposedly lost One Ring!

 

She glanced around for Gandalf fearfully, but he was nowhere to be found. She sensed Bilbo turning in her direction, so she swiftly feigned a peaceful slumber for a good few minutes before the Hobbit pocketed the Ring and went back to sleep soundly. She opened her eyes and quietly slipped out of Fili's grasp, stealthily approaching the Hobbit. She could hear the same dark voice whispering eerily...

 

** "Haedirn... Haedirn..." **

 

...It was calling out to her. She could hear it, promising her power beyond her wildest imaginations in that dark voice; the urge was so strong that she nearly succumbed to it and pounced on Bilbo, but with all of her willpower, she resisted and pulled away, breathing heavily. Gandalf had to know, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian had to be warned! But what could they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." - "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." (Black Speech)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	3. Beorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company meets Beorn who almost throws a fit when he sees the dwarves and the Company seek his help in passing through Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beorn's a really cool character, but it's sad how he's the only skin-changer left in Middle-Earth... :'(

Morning soon found the Company, minus Bilbo who was still snoozing peacefully somewhere in the house, staring outside a window to see a man outside the house chopping wood. The man was of towering stature and gigantic bulk with long hair falling down the middle of his back in grayish-brown wisps like smoke and ashes. The axe he was holding was gleaming and sharp, each log of wood he chopped cleanly sending a chill of anxiety running down their spines.

 

 

"Mithrandir, is that him?", Haedirn questioned.

 

"Yes, that's Beorn.", Gandalf nodded with an uneasy fidget.

 

"I say we should leg it and slip out the back way!", Nori exclaimed - the dwarves were arguing about how to get away from Beorn without being seen by him.

 

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no.", Dwalin looked at Nori stubbornly.

 

"There is no point in arguing.", Gandalf said sharply, successfully silencing the dwarves' arguments as the sound of splintering wood echoed in the background. "We cannot pass through the Woodland without Beorn's help - we'll be hunted down before we even get to the forest. Ah, Bilbo.", the wizard greeted the hobbit as the said remianing member of the Company shuffled up from behind Thorin and Kili. "Now this will require a delicate handling.", Gandalf said as he pushed through the dwarves. "We must tread very carefully - the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds.", he warned grimly as everyone turned pale with fright. "I will go first and... Uh, Bilbo? You come with me.", Gandalf gestured to the Hobbit who hesitated. "Haedirn, you too.", the wizard said to the she-elf who left Fili's side and strode up to her friend.

 

"M-me?", Bilbo stammered, pointing to himself, as he made his way through to Gandalf. "I-is-is this a good idea?", he stood next to Haedirn.

 

"Yes. Now the rest of you, just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal.", Gandalf told all the dwarves.

 

"Right - wait for the signal.", Bofur nodded from his perch near the window.

 

"No sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. Only come out in pairs.", Gandalf reminded the Company before he looked at Bombur who was gnawing on a crunchy carrot. "Uh... Actually, Bombur... You count as two, so you should come out alone.", the fat dwarf nodded in agreement. "Now remember - wait for the signal.", the wizard reminded the dwarves who agreed quietly before he, Bilbo and Haedirn walked over to Beorn slowly.

 

"...What signal would that be?", Haedirn heard Bofur ask as the dwarves fell silent when they all realized that Gandalf didn't tell them about any signal.

 

"You're nervous.", Bilbo noted as Gandalf cleared his throat.

 

"...Nervous? Nonsense.", Gandalf mumbled back as the three of them kept walking forward to Beorn who was still halving logs for firewood.

 

"Yes, he's nervous.", Haedirn giggled softly to lighten the mood a little and Bilbo cracked a grin in agreement.

 

"Good morning!", Gandalf greeted, but Beorn just continued chopping wood with grunts of effort. "Good morning~", the wizard called again cheerfully with a thin smile, his voice quavering at the end a little. Now even Haedirn and Bilbo seemed nervous as Beorn continued chopping firewood, the long and sharp axe swinging dangerously close to them.

 

"Who are you?", a deep raspy voice asked as the man stopped chopping - he was as tall as a tree, towering over Gandalf and Haedirn by a good many heads.

 

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey.", the wizard introduced himself as he bowed politely. "This is my travelling companion Haedirn, a she-elf.", he gestured to Haedirn who bowed as well, glancing up at the skin-changer nervously.

 

"Never heard of you.", Beorn turned to look at them as they straightened their posture once more - his chin was covered in whiskers very much the same color as his long smoky hair.

 

"I'm a wizard.", Gandalf seemed a little surprised that someone had never heard of him before. "Perhaps you have heard of my colleague - Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood."

 

"What do you want?", Beorn growled as his amber-colored eyes bored into them.

 

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality - you may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night.", Gandalf gestured to the cottage.

 

"Who is this little fellow?", Beorn asked suddenly as he rested a hand on the handle of his axe and both the wizard and she-elf looked down to see Bilbo poking his head out from behind Gandalf's billowing robes.

 

"Ah, this is Mr. Baggins of the Shire.", Gandalf introduced the Hobbit who nodded in acknowledgement of Beorn.

 

"He's not a dwarf, is he?", Beorn asked as he readied to swing his axe and Haedirn stood in front of the frightened Hobbit to protect him as she met the skin-changer's stare with a emotionless stare of her own.

 

"Why, no - he's a Hobbit, good family and an unbeatable reputation.", Gandalf patted Bilbo's back firmly. "Haedirn here is too of good character and from the Valley of Rivendell.", the wizard clapped his hand on Haedirn's shoulder.

 

"A Halfling, an Elf and a wizard - how come you here?", Beorn asked as his stance relaxed once more.

 

"Oh, well, we... That is, we had a time with goblins and mountains.", Gandalf gestured towards the forest, totally at a lost for words on how to explain their situation properly.

 

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do!", Beorn barked.

 

"You are absolutely right--", Gandalf started to agree with Beorn, gesturing with his hands, when they heard the shuffling of feet and Dwalin and Balin came out of the house.

 

"Oh, no...", Haedirn thought worriedly as Beorn suddenly tensed and lifted his axe again, his eyes wide at the sight of dwarves - they must have thought Gandalf's gestures were his signal for them to come out.

 

"Dwalin, Balin.", Dwalin introduced them as Bilbo glanced back at Beorn who was growling.

 

"I-I must confess that... Uh... Several of our group are, in fact, dwarves.", Gandalf stammered with a nervous smile.

 

"Do you call two 'several'?!", Beorn growled at Gandalf.

 

"Uh, well, uh... When you put it that way,...no. Uh...", Gandalf started to count with his fingers when Oin and Gloin appeared this time and bowed. "Oh! And, uh... Here are some more of our...happy troop.", the wizard smiled widely, albeit nervously, seeing how Beorn looked just about ready to kill them all with his axe.

 

"Do you call six 'a troop'?! What are you - a travelling circus?", Beorn raised his voice as Gandalf shrugged with a unsure chuckle.

 

Haedirn tried to signal to Gandalf to stop gesturing with his hands - couldn't he see that the dwarves thought that they thought it was his signal for them?! She groaned inwardly as she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation when Gandalf didn't take the hint and kept moving his hands. This time, Ori and Dori came out next.

 

"Ori...", Ori called out nervously.

 

"...And Dori at your service.", Dori said anxiously as he and his youngest brother bowed.

 

"I don't want your service!", Beorn shouted angrily.

 

"I can understand...", Gandalf put his hand up in front of Beorn when Fili and Kili stepped out of the cottage next. "Oh! Fili and Kili! Quite forgot them.", the wizard grinned nervously as Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur tumbled out next. "Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur...", Gandalf cringed nervously.

 

"Is that it?", Beorn questioned, every muscle in his body rigid. "Are there any more?", the skin-changer asked and at that very moment, Thorin stepped out slowly and coolly looked straight at Beorn whose eyes narrowed in recognition.

 

* * *

 

 

The Company sat around the large wooden dining table in Beorn's kitchen as he poured them mugs of milk. Haedirn leaned against a pillar as she nibbled lightly on some of the freshly baked bread and warm cheese that the skin-changer had so generously offered. As Beorn passed by, he handed Haedirn a cup of milk and she nodded gratefully as she accepted it wordlessly, noticing rusted manacles around the skin-changer's wrist.

 

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield.", Beorn said to Thorin as he filled Fili's mug with milk from a pitcher. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?", he asked.

 

"You know of Azog? How?", a surprised Thorin asked.

 

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved; not for work, you understand - but for sport. Caged skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.", Beorn's voice was soft and cold with the painful memories.

 

"That _nadorhuan_...", Haedirn's voice was tinged with rage and sorrow for Beorn.

 

"There are others like you?", Bilbo asked curiously.

 

"Once, there were many.", Beorn said as he filled another dwarf's cup with milk.

 

"And now?"

 

"...Now there is only one.", everyone was silent at that.

 

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?", Beorn asked as he sat down in a chair.

 

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes.", Haedirn nodded as she gently petted a nearby goat who had stolen the last bite of her bread and cheese.

 

"You are running out of time.", Beorn said gravely.

 

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.", Gandalf nodded.

 

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees.", Beorn shook his head gravely. "There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

 

"The Necromancer? Dol Guldur?", Haedirn questioned. "But Dol Guldur has been long abandoned ever since Sauron fell. And why would Orcs ally with a human Necromancer?"

 

"I do not know, but it is too dangerous to go and find out.", Beorn replied.

 

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.", Gandalf said.

 

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.", Beorn looked at everyone.

 

"What do you mean?", Thorin stood up straighter.

 

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot - you will never reach the forest alive.", Beorn stood up and slowly walked over to Thorin who was frowning with crossed arms. "I don't like dwarves - they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.", the skin-changer gently picked up a scampering white mouse from the table and held it in his hand. "...But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?", he asked a surprised Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nadorhuan" - "Cowardly dog" (Elvish)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	4. Mirkwood Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company travels through Mirkwood, but the forest begins to affect them with its now dark magic and they get captured by spiders. Only Haedirn manages to escape and she must save the dwarves before they become a feast for the spiders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate spiders! As if the small ones weren't bad enough, now these ugly arachnids are the size of cars! Dx

Haedirn saddled one of the ponies that Beorn had lent her and fondly patted its muzzle and it whinnied and shook its long white mane from side to side. She smiled happily as it nibbled her long hair and she pulled away with a laugh. Fili, who was loading his own pony, strode up to her with a wide grin and hugged her from behind tightly as Haedirn held his hand gently.

 

"I think I'll call you Picarocco. Spotted One.", Haedirn smiled as Picarocco whinnied happily in agreement.

 

"You truly have a way with horses,  **thutrel** \- it's truly amazing.", Fili chuckled softly.

 

"Fili! Haedirn! Quit dawdling - we're moving soon!", Thorin called them as he saddled his pony's back.

 

"Okay, Uncle!", Fili called as he and Haedirn shared a quick peck on their lips before they saddled their ponies.

 

Haedirn looked up and saw Beorn and Gandalf talking seriously in hushed tones. Whatever they were talking about seemed important, but it also sounded like bad news - it must have been of great importance if Thorin called Gandalf again, but the wizard didn't come immediately. Once Beorn had turned his back towards the forest, Gandalf hurried over to them and saddled his horse, the Company riding off as the bloodcurdling howls of wargs echoed in the forest behind them. They rode on swiftly to the edge of the forests of Mirkwood and stopped right in front of the trees' edge. The trees were gnarled and withered with few dry to no leaves at all as Haedirn felt a dark spell of sickness lying upon the dying forest.

 

"The forest truly is sick...", Haedirn thought with a shudder as she dismounted Picarocco and ran over to Gandalf who had dismounted his horse.

 

"The Elven Gate.", Gandalf murmured as he passed through an ancient archway into the forest.

 

 

"The forest wasn't like this the last time I passed through - something of far greater evil is definitely at work here, Mithrandir.", Haedirn looked at Gandalf worriedly.

 

"Yes. And I fear I may know from whom this sickness comes from.", Gandalf nodded gravely and Haedirn remembered something.

 

"...Mithrandir, I have reason to believe that Bilbo is holding the One Ring.", Haedirn whispered solemnly.

 

"The Ring? Are you sure?", Gandalf's eyes were wide.

 

"Yes. I saw him holding something gold and heard a chant of the Black Speech whilst we were in Beorn's house.", Haedirn confirmed with a firm nod.

 

"...Keep an eye on Bilbo for now.", was all Gandalf said and Haedirn nodded before they turned to the rest of the Company.

 

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood.", the wizard announced to the Company.

 

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.", Dwalin dismounted his pony.

 

Haedirn looked into the distance and saw Beorn in his bear form lumbering slowly onto a ridge and watching them. She smiled slightly at the bear and it seemed to see her too, bowing its furry snout slightly.

 

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.", Gandalf instructed and the dwarves began taking their supplies off the ponies as Bilbo approached the wizard and she-elf.

 

"This forest feels...sick as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?", Bilbo asked Haedirn as Gandalf followed a forest path a few feet further into the shadows.

 

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north or twice that distance south.", Haedirn shook her head as she watched Gandalf closely. "The ancient path through Mirkwood is the quickest one closest to us even though we risk running into the giant spiders or the Wood-Elves...", she murmured the last phrase to herself, failing to notice Bilbo hesitantly pull out the One Ring from his pocket and finger it before sliding it back into his coat.

 

"Not my horse! I need it!", Gandalf emerged from the forest and shouted to Nori who was about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse.

 

"You're not leaving us?", Bilbo asked nervously as Gandalf strode forward while the Company broke out in surprised murmurs.

 

"Mithrandir, you can't leave us now - not when we need you most now!", Haedirn stepped forward and exclaimed in shock.

 

"Believe me, Haedirn, child - I would not do this unless I had to.", Gandalf looked at Haedirn straight in the eye.

 

"...Lady Galadriel asked you to go somewhere?", Haedirn blinked and Gandalf nodded in affirmation.

 

"I need to meet Radagast in the High Fells of Rhudaur.", Gandalf told Haedirn whose eyes widened.

 

"The tombs of the Nazgûl? Those mountains are cursed with powerful spells, Mithrandir - the Nazgûl could never be resurrected by anyone, except the Dark Lord Sauron himself.", Haedirn hissed.

 

"I know...and that's what I fear.", Gandalf turned his gaze to the distance. "I need you to look after the Company. You know Mirkwood better than the rest of us - guide them through and stay on the path. You know of the forest's magical effects, so you can lead the dwarves better than I."

 

"...I'll try my best, Mithrandir.", Haedirn nodded.

 

"Don't forget to help me keep an eye on Bilbo. If he does indeed have the One Ring, the rest of the White Council must be notified immediately."

 

"Understood."

 

Gandalf glanced at Thorin before he walked over to a rather dejected-looking Bilbo and frowned.

 

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.", the wizard noted as the hobbit looked up at him.

 

"I was going to tell you; I... I found something in the Goblin tunnels.", Bilbo's words faltered momentarily.

 

"Found what?", Gandalf asked curiously as he leaned forward to Bilbo, one of his eyebrows raising in suspicion, as the Hobbit fiddled nervously with something in his pocket - no doubt the Ring.

 

"What did you find?", Gandalf asked after a few more seconds of silence.

 

"...My courage.", Bilbo responded with a slight smile, removing his hand from his coat pocket.

 

"...Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it.", Gandalf nodded and began walking to his horse as he spoke to Thorin. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe; do not enter that mountain without me.", the wizard looked long and hard at the dwarf king before he saddled his horse.

 

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion; it will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.", Gandalf warned.

 

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?", Bilbo nervously asked an equally uneasy Dwalin.

 

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. Haedirn will guide you through the forest, so stay close to her and listen to what she says. No matter what may come, stay on the path!", Gandalf wheeled his horse around and galloped away.

 

"Come on. You must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day.", Haedirn said as she crossed through the Elven Gate.

 

"Durin's Day. Let's go!", Dwalin nodded.

 

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door.", Thorin looked at Haedirn and nodded encouragingly. "Lead the way, Haedirn."

 

Haedirn and Thorin led the front of the Company along the paved path that started at the Elven Gate through Mirkwood. At one point, the path turned a corner and they continued following it. As the little group trekked on, the path began to twist and turn over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunk, mounds of dead leaves, animal bones and more. The forest was dark, gloomy and sickly, the scenery getting seemingly worse as the Company ventured deeper through Mirkwood.

 

 

 

"We'll be coming to an old stone bridge and we have to cross it over a stream; that stream carries a dark enchantment, so do not touch its waters.", Haedirn called out behind her back to the group.

  
"Air. I need air.", Bofur moaned.

 

"My head, it's spinning.", Oin groaned.

 

But when they arrived at the said bridge, they were devastated to find out that it was broken apart.

 

 

"No...", Haedirn gasped as she rushed forward and looked around frantically. "No... No. No!"

 

"What now, Haedirn?", Thorin looked equally worried.

 

"Maybe, uh... Maybe there's another way. Some other way we can get across.", Haedirn muttered shakily as she searched for something to help them get across.

 

"We can try and swim across it.", Bofur suggested.

 

"Did you hear what Haedirn said? The waters of this stream are enchanted.", Thorin said gruffly.

 

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me.", Bofur mumbled.

 

"We must find another way across.", Thorin stated.

 

As everyone kept glancing around to find a way across the stream, Haedirn felt her mind become cloudy and feverishly shook her head - Mirkwood's magic was never this strong and it was trying to induce her into a haze-like state. She looked at the waters blankly, some unknown force pulling her towards it, when a hand and a voice snapped her out of her reverie.

 

"These vines look strong enough.", she heard Kili speak.

 

" **Thutrel?** Are you okay?", Fili whispered worriedly as he held her hand tightly to prevent her from possibly falling into the stream.

 

"Something's terribly wrong, Fili... I don't feel so good...", Haedirn gasped softly as she sat down.

 

"Do you want me to get Oin to examine you, love?", Fili asked as he clasped her shoulders gently.

 

"No, not now... We can't stop now; it's too dangerous.", Haedirn shook her head and stood up groggily. "I'll be fine...hopefully."

 

"Kili! We send the lightest first.", Thorin called out to his youngest nephew and everyone looked at Bilbo.

 

Everyone watched on with bated breath as Bilbo carefully made his way across the vines, treading carefully and grabbing onto the upper vines and handholds.

 

"It's alright.", the Hobbit called back. "Can't see any problem-- Waagh!", Bilbo exclaimed in shock as he almost fell into the stream, locking his legs around the vine he was standing on tightly.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn cried in terror as she rushed to the edge of the bridge.

 

"Careful!", Kili blocked her with his arm before she could go across.

 

"There's one. Everything's fine.", Bilbo reassured them, still hanging upside down like a bat.

 

The Hobbit heaved himself up with much difficulty and used his upper body strength to swing him upwards. He grabbed onto another vine and was pulled into the planking position; for a while, there seemed to be no movement from the burglar until he jolted slightly back into reality and made it across to the other side with a long jump.

 

"Haedirn, you're next.", Thorin tapped her shoulder and the she-elf gracefully swung from vine to vine, landing neatly ahead of Bilbo on a nearby root.

 

"Something's not right...", the she-elf heard Bilbo mutter. "Haedirn... Something's not right at all.", he looked up at her before turning to the dwarves. "Stay where you are!", he shouted, but they both stared on with wide eyes.

 

"Oh, no...", Haedirn saw all the dwarves crowding onto the vines and beginning to make their way over.

 

Bombur was walking along the bottom vines and above him, his brother Bofur took a flying leap onto a swinging vine. Nori leapt over onto a vine that Oin was clinging onto and Ori looked on fearfully from a vine he was standing on as his eldest brother Dori almost fell into the water.

 

"Bombur! Don't fall asleep!", Haedirn shouted at the fat dwarf who gave a massive yawn or two, but she was a second too late - Bombur's eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep onto a vine below him, snoring away loudly. "Someone get Bombur! Don't let him fall into the stream!", she shouted, but none of the dwarves seemed to hear her.

 

Just as Thorin crossed over to where Bilbo and Haedirn were standing, Bilbo and Haedirn looked up to see a glowing white stag approach them ever so cautiously. It was a beautiful creature that seemed to give off an ethereal glow, its snout raised high and proud with its graceful antlers. It lightly trotted over to them before it came to a halt.

 

 

Haedirn met its gentle eyes and could hear its heart - or was it her heart? - thump loudly in her chest as its pace seemed to quicken, the creature snorting heavily. Suddenly an arrow struck the ground near it and the spell was broken - Haedirn recoiled in surprise as the stag bolted off fearfully deep into the trees. She whirled around to see Thorin holding a bow and staring off in the direction of the fleeing stag.

 

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck.", Bilbo shook his head - his eyes were glassy as if he had too fallen under the stag's mysterious charm.

 

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck.", Thorin replied roughly when there was a terrific splash.

 

"Bombur fell in the water!"

 

"Get him out!"

 

Haedirn turned to see the rest of the Company pulling out a drenched and still slumbering Bombur from the stream as some of the others made a makeshift stretcher to carry the heavy dwarf on their shoulders into the forest. As they ventured deeper into the dark forest, Haedirn began to hear the Company complain and gripe, but their voices were hazy and echoed in her ears. Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bofur lugged the still sleeping Bombur onto their shoulders and continued hiking with the rest of the Company through Mirkwood as they thumped the path with their axes to make sure they were still going the correct way.

 

"We need...to take a rest.", Nori - or was it Ori? - called out tiredly; Haedirn didn't know - everyone's voices were starting to sound the same...

 

"What is that...?", Bilbo's soft voice echoed in her sharp ears. "Those...voices! Can you hear them?"

 

"...I hear nothing.", Thorin panted heavily. "No wind...nor birds... What hour is it?", his deep baritone voice rang harshly in Haedirn's ears.

 

"I do not know...", Dwalin sounded exhausted. "I don't even know what day it is..."

 

"This is taking too long.", Thorin steadied himself against a vine. "Is there no end to this accursed place?!", his shout echoed painfully across the forest.

 

"Thorin, stop! Your voice...it's hurting my ears!", Haedirn cringed in pain as she covered her ears and fell to her knees.

 

" **Thutrel** , keep it together - we'll get out of here soon.", Fili let Haedirn lean against him.

 

After a brief moment's rest, they set off again, albeit sluggishly. Suddenly everyone stopped abruptly in front of a steep cliff and bumped into Nori who had somehow made it to the front of the line.

 

"What's happening?", Oin looked woozy.

 

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?", Thorin asked as he pushed forward to the said dwarf.

 

"The path...it's disappeared!", Nori exclaimed in shock.

 

"What's going on?", Dwalin shouted.

 

"We've lost the path!", Oin yelled back.

 

"Find it! All of you, look - look for the path!", Thorin bellowed and everyone began searching.

 

Haedirn, who was somehow still on the path ahead of them, stopped for a breather to clear her head. She turned around to see the Company all scattered around the forest and she instantly awoke from the haze clouding her senses. Stumbling slightly, she held her spinning head as her eyes flitted from one group of dwarves to the other.

 

"Come back! The path is here!", Haedirn shouted loudly, but no one seemed to hear her.

 

Haedirn was torn between leaving the safety of the path to gather the entire Company or save herself and go find help instead, but why would the Mirkwood Elves even help a bunch of travelling strangers passing through their lands? With a frustrated growl, Haedirn left the Elven path and gathered all the dwarves together again, but as Gandalf had warned them, they could not find the path again once they had lost it. They wandered around the forest which seemed to grow thicker with webs and the forest magic began to affect the dwarves mentally; Haedirn could feel the haze creep back into her mind and tried to resist it as best as she could.

 

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar.", she heard Balin speak.

 

"It's got to be here.", Dori searched for the Elven path.

 

"We've strayed from the path!", an alarmed Haedirn reached Thorin and tried to shake him awake, but it seemed that the magic had affected the dwarf king greatly. "Thorin! Thorin, wake up!"

 

"Where are we...?", Thorin grunted as he steadied himself.

 

"Gloin! Kili! Fili,  _meleth_ , snap out of it!", Haedirn rushed among the Company, trying to jolt them awake. "Oh, Valar, no... Bifur! Nori! Dwalin!", but they all seemed to not hear her frantic voice calling them.

 

"Look.", Ori bent down and picked up a small leather pack from the forest floor.

 

"A tobacco pouch.", Dori observed as he took the pouch from his brother. "There's dwarves in these woods."

 

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine.", Bofur took the pouch from Dori and blinked.

 

"Because it is yours.", Bilbo snapped impatiently. "You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost!", the Hobbit exclaimed.

 

"We're not lost!", Dwalin retaliated. "We keep heading east."

 

"Bilbo, see if you can help us find a way out of this mess.", Haedirn said to Bilbo who nodded eagerly and began looking all around.

 

The dwarves started bickering at first, but it soon turned into shoving and angry yelling as Haedirn tried to stop them. Fili hit Oin with his gloved fists and was almost shoved to the ground by Dori, so Haedirn had to hold him back by pinning his arms behind him even as her beloved struggled and kicked viciously.

 

"Enough! Quiet! All of you!", Thorin bellowed suddenly, instantly silencing everyone's squabbling. "We're being watched.", the dwarf king murmured as everyone huddled together.

 

Haedirn slowly pulled out an arrow, her sharp ears listening for the slightest sound. She could hear a strange thumping and scuttling noise getting closer to them as she could make out a silent chittering when the she-elf noticed the webs trembling ever so slightly. Suddenly it all dawned on her what she was hearing - spiders!

 

"Giant spiders.", Haedirn whispered in horror and hardly had time to warn the others when multiple black bodies descended upon them.

 

The dwarves hardly had any time to scream for help or react with their weapons as numerous pairs of spindly legs grabbed them and spun them around rapidly, covering their bodies in thick white strings of webbing. Haedirn dodged the deadly fangs dripping with potent venom, stingers that jabbed out at her and slender pairs of legs that lashed out to pin her down. The she-elf made a mad dash into the forest as some of the spiders followed her; frantically, she fired arrow after arrow into the centre of their eight beady eyes or down their throats through their open maws. As she leaned against a withered old tree to catch her breath, she heard a soft scuttling and slowly turned to find a gigantic spider leaping out at her with a terrible hiss, its fangs dripping with its lethal venom.

 

 

With a terrified scream, Haedirn whipped out her sword and sliced at the spider's open jaws, catching it off guard. It shrieked in agony and recoiled, giving the she-elf enough time to lunge forward and bury her blade in its ugly head down to the hilt, twisting it violently. Breathing heavily, she withdrew her blood-slicked blade from the spider's twitching body and collected all her arrows back. Now she had to rescue the dwarves, but how? She didn't even know where their nest was!

Suddenly a horrified scream brought Haedirn from her dilemma - she recognized that scream!

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn ran towards the source of the sound which was accompanied by the breaking of many branches.

 

Haedirn looked up to see Bilbo falling down from a great tree with a humongous spider scuttling after him. The Hobbit landed in one of the webs below the branches and he futilely struggled in the sticky strands as the hissing spider began to tightly wrap Bilbo up into a cocoon. She was about to shoot the spider when she realized that she could follow the spider back to its nest! The other spiders must have taken the rest of the Company there too, so following this spider was her only chance at saving them.

As the spider grabbed the tightly wrapped Hobbit and disappeared deep into the darkest part of the forest, Haedirn pulled her cloak over herself tighter and stuck to the shadows as she stealthily followed the giant arachnid back to its lair. Only Shadow could save the dwarves and Bilbo now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picarocco - the name Haedirn gives one of Beorn's ponies; it means Spotted One
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	5. Wood-Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn rescues the Company, but Mirkwood Elves capture them and bring them before King Thranduil. Legolas is smitten with Haedirn at first sight, resulting in some non-verbal hostility between Fili and the Elven Prince...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho ;) If you guys read my first work of this series, you know I made Thorin the second person to fall in love with Haedirn, right? Well, I changed it to Legolas instead because...hey, who doesn't love a little hot Elven Prince? :3 <3  
> I also loved DOS mostly because of the elves XD - admit it, you guys like elves too, right? =u=

Haedirn followed the spider into the deepest and darkest part of the Mirkwood forest and before her horrified eyes were hundreds, maybe thousands of humongous spiders all scuttling about their vast nest of thick white strands of large sticky webs with some of them dragging behind more cocoons before hanging them upside down - it must be the dwarves!

 

 

She silently counted them one by one, numbering the total to thirteen. Just then, the spider that she had been following dragged in a smaller cocoon, most likely holding the Hobbit. She readied her stance to charge and shoot the spider with an arrow before it could bite Bilbo when a sword suddenly stabbed through the webs and gutted the spider! The giant arachnid shrieked in pain and its legs curled inward to its massive abdomen before tumbling off the branches to the forest floor below heavily.

 

"Bilbo! Oh, thank the Valar!", Haedirn sighed with relief as she helped free the Hobbit.

 

"Haedirn! How'd you get past the spiders?", a pleasantly surprised Bilbo asked curiously.

 

"Ask later; we need to rescue the dwarves before they become spider food.", Haedirn beckoned Bilbo over and they hid behind a tree just as a spider slowly made its way behind them up the tree.

 

Haedirn peered out from behind the tree and counted the number of spiders, but there were too many for them to take on. They needed to distract all the spiders and draw them away from the nest before attempting to rescue the Company, but how were they going to do that?

 

"Bilbo, we need a distraction. Any ideas?", Haedirn asked and turned to look at the Hobbit, but all she was met with was silence and no burglar hiding next to her.

 

"Bilbo?!", Haedirn gasped in shock. "Where did he go? He can't have just vanished into thin air!", she thought.

 

She turned to look back at the dwarves and furrowed her brow in determination; with or without Bilbo, she had to save the dwarves! If Bilbo had somehow managed to get closer to the helpless dwarves, all she needed to do was drive the spiders away - there would be a perfect opportunity for the Hobbit to rescue the Company!

 

"Over here, you disgusting beasts!", Haedirn shouted, attracting the spiders' attention. "Come and get me if you can!", she taunted as she disappeared into the mass of branches and webs with the arachnids in hot pursuit.

 

As she dashed along the branches and dodged wide webs, Haedirn slashed and stabbed any approaching spiders that attempted to cut off her escape route, swiftly decimating their numbers. A spider dropped onto her from above, knocking her down, and was about to bite her when she stabbed it in the abdomen and gutted it. She slashed at an approaching spider from the front as she flicked her wrist backwards with one of her daggers in hand to stab a sneaking spider right in between the eyes. Twirling around and dodging a charging spider, she kicked another in the eyes before stabbing its skull and jumped onto another spider which attempted to throw her off. A spider pounced from above with its rear stinger, but she flipped off the spider's back just as the stinger stabbed its friend and she killed the arachnid with an arrow to the gut and eyes.

She heard something hit the ground hard and looked to see a dead spider fall down on the forest floor among its companions. Haedirn saw Bilbo leaning over the tree branch and wave at her frantically.

 

"Haedirn! You're alright!", the Hobbit cried in relief.

 

"You too apparently!", Haedirn grinned as she wiped her blade on her already bloodied tunic. "Cut down the dwarves! I'll catch them!"

 

Bilbo nodded and began to use his sword to cut down all the dwarves from where they were hanging. One by one, the cocoons fell to the ground and Haedirn rushed back and forth, grabbing as many of the cocoons as she could before proceeding to rip them off. The dwarves also fought their way out from the webbings, cursing and yelling the entire time angrily.

 

"Haedirn! Oh, thank Mahal you're alright!", Fili hugged Haedirn tightly as soon as she freed him.

 

"Fili,  _meleth_!", Haedirn held Fili close to her, trembling slightly from the adrenaline. "I thought I would never see you again... I was so scared..."

 

"No,  **thutrel** , you were brave. You and Bilbo saved us.", Fili rubbed Haedirn's back comfortingly.

 

"Where's Bilbo?", Bofur asked as he shook himself free of the webbing.

 

"Bilbo!", the dwarves began calling frantically for the Hobbit.

 

"I'm up here!", Bilbo reassured them with a big grin.

 

"Bilbo, watch out!", Haedirn shrieked, but she was a minute too late - a giant spider lunged at Bilbo from underneath the branch, but it seemed that the Hobbit managed to kill it as the arachnid's legs curled and it fell on the other side of the branch.

 

"Haedirn, look out!", Kili cried out as he shot an arrow behind Haedirn, the projectile finding its mark in a beady eye.

 

Haedirn reeled back and stabbed the spider's skull viciously until it was dead. The dwarves attempted to escape, but they were all surrounded by more spiders, so they pulled out their weapons and fought ferociously. Bombur got knocked over by a spider and it was about to bite him, when its legs were suddenly grabbed by some of the dwarves and the creature was spread-eagled.

 

"Grab a leg! Pull!", one of the dwarves said and they all yanked the spider's legs right off its body as its dismembered body laid motionless on top of a shell-shocked Bombur.

 

Haedirn pushed the spider's body off with Dwalin's help and they helped a shaking, but grateful Bombur up to his feet again.

 

"Kili!", Fili shouted in terror as a spider grabbed his little brother.

 

"Help! Aah!", Kili screamed.

 

"No!", Haedirn leaped forward to save Kili when she was suddenly tackled by a spider from the side.

 

Haedirn was flung across like a rag doll and landed heavily on her back, smacking the back of her head on a tree root. Her head throbbed with pain as she struggled to get up, the spider almost reaching her with its jaws wide open and fangs bared in a deathly snarl.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili shouted and ran forward, chopping off one of the spider's legs as Dwalin dived in and hammered the spider in the face. "Let's get out of here!", the dwarf prince grabbed his mate, helping her up to her feet, before they rejoined the other dwarves who were running away up ahead.

 

The Company ran through the forest as more spiders leaped down on silk threads in front of them, raising their legs and hissing viciously. Suddenly a tall figure darted and scampered on the branches, swinging down the spider's silk rope - it was a Wood-Elf. The said Elf jumped onto a nearby spider's head, stunning it, before he slid on his back on the forest floor, his sword slicing the spider in half from underneath. As he came into a standing position, he nocked an arrow in his bow and pointed it directly at Thorin's face. Before the dwarves could react, several other Mirkwood Elves appeared from the trees and drew their arrows, pointing them at the dwarves.

 

   

 

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure.", the blond Mirkwood Elf narrowed his eyes at Thorin as he drew the arrow back further.

 

"If you kill my leader, you'll have to kill me first.", Haedirn drew out her own bow and arrow, pointing the tip directly at the leader's face.

 

The blond Elf seemed to notice her and his features softened slightly in confusion before they hardened again and he glared at Haedirn.

 

"Stand down or I will tell my archers to shoot you all, Ranger.", the blond Elf commanded.

 

"Haedirn, just do as the elf says.", Thorin muttered lowly.

 

Haedirn growled in frustration and put away her weapons, all the while glaring at the blond Elf from underneath her hood. The rest of the dwarves glanced around to see that they were completely surrounded and outnumbered by the Elves with their drawn bows all aimed at them.

 

"Help!", Kili's voice rang out fearfully.

 

"Kili!", Fili screamed and made an attempt to move out of the group, but was urged back by an Elf archer.

 

"You would do well to not harm this dwarf, Wood-Elf.", Haedirn pulled Fili back protectively.

 

"You are in no position to bargain, Ranger.", the Elf replied back haughtily and pointed his bow at Haedirn.

 

Haedirn could feel eyes boring into the back of her head and glanced back to see the blond Elf staring at her blatantly, his crystal blue eyes as piercing as the deepest ocean. She pulled her hood over her head tighter and set her lips in a thin, hard line of hate at the Elf leader. The dwarves turned their heads to see Kili being led into the clearing by a fiery red-headed she-elf who forcefully shoved the youngest dwarf prince into the group.

 

"Search them.", the blond Elf commanded.

 

The Mirkwood Elves approached them and began searching them. An elf confiscated two of Fili's knives as the blond Elf pulled a silver locket out of Gloin's pocket.

 

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!", Gloin protested.

 

"Who is this? Your brother?", the blond Elf snorted at the picture on the left.

 

"That is my wife!", Gloin was clearly insulted and the elf looked at the picture on the right.

 

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?", he almost smirked.

 

"That's my wee lad - Gimli.", Gloin spoke with strong fatherly affection for his only son as the blond Elf raised an eyebrow in contempt.

 

Meanwhile the elf searching Fili found even more knives and weapons on Fili's person; the dwarf prince sighed in exasperation when the elf pulled out yet another blade from a secret hidden compartment in his fur coat.

 

" _Hîr nîn_  Legolas, this one won't remove the hood or cloak.", the elf searching Haedirn turned to the blond Elf, her weapons in his hands.

 

Legolas approached Haedirn with a stern frown and crossed his arms, the she-elf matching his pose defiantly.

 

"Remove your hood. Now.", he commanded sternly.

 

Haedirn huffed angrily and acquiesced with Legolas' demand; she unclasped her cloak and yanked down her hood as she met his eyes. Legolas' features softened and his eyes widened in surprise to find himself face to face with a female Elf, but what took away Legolas' breath was Haedirn's eyes - such a vibrant, sparkling violet like precious gemstones.

 

 

Fili noticed Legolas staring at Haedirn and his jaw grew tense with hatred. Legolas seemed to notice Fili's glare, but did not flinch. He merely stepped back in satisfaction as his patrol continued to search the Company for any more weapons.

 

 _ "Tauriel. Gyrth in yngyl bain?" _ , Legolas looked at the red-headed female Elf.

 

 _ "Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar." _ , Tauriel looked at Legolas gravely.

 

Fili opened his jacket to show the elf that he had no more knives left on him; however, the elf found yet another knife hidden in his hood. Haedirn bit her tongue to keep herself from chuckling at Fili's exasperated expression - just how many weapons was he carrying on him?

 

" _Hîr nîn_ Legolas.", another elf called Legolas as he handed him Orcrist.

 

 _ "Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh." _ , Legolas said in awe as he observed the blade before he glared at Thorin coldly. "Where did you get this?"

 

"...It was given to me.", Thorin told half of the truth.

 

But it was obvious that Legolas didn't believe a single word Thorin said and he pointed the tip of the sword at the dwarf king's neck.

 

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well.", Legolas sneered before he turned to his guards, sheathing Orcrist away. _"Enwenno hain!"_ , he commanded and the elves began to drag them away.

 

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?", Bofur hissed urgently as they were led away.

 

Thorin glanced around worriedly when he couldn't find Bilbo amongst them, but he had no time to think about it as they were dragged away by the Mirkwood Elves. Haedirn found herself being yanked forward until a stronger hand gripped her forearm and she glanced backwards to see Legolas staring at her.

 

"What is an elleth doing out here in the forests of Mirkwood with...dwarves?", Legolas looked disgusted as he mentioned the Company.

 

"That is my business and mine alone to know.", Haedirn frowned defiantly.

 

"You do not speak to the Prince of Mirkwood in such a brash manner.", Legolas frowned.

 

"Sorry to bruise your ego. Bet it's not everyday an elleth refuses your advances, no?", Haedirn taunted - travelling with the dwarves really had an effect on her humor in a crude way, but it was worth to see the prince's face flush in indignation.

 

"You're a feisty one. ...I actually find you...interesting.", Legolas smirked and Haedirn felt like punching him in his now smug face.

 

The patrol led the little group across a bridge, a majestic waterfall gushing down the rocks on their left, into the Woodland Realm. The beautiful Mirkwood Gates were opened before them and they were all led inside.

 

 

 _"Holo in ennyn."_ , Legolas addressed the guards when he suddenly stopped and looked down the bridge as if he had sensed something, but there was nothing.

 

Haedirn, who was being held by Legolas, glanced behind her. She could definitely feel something following right behind them, but what was it? There was no time to think about that as the Mirkwood Prince pushed her forward into the palace and the heavy doors were shut with a dully resounding thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hîr nîn" - "My Lord"  
> "Gyrth in yngyl bain?" - "Are the spiders dead?"  
> "Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar." - "Yes, but more will come. They are growing bolder."  
> "Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh." - "This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin."  
> "Enwenno hain!" - "Take them away!" [rough translation since there was no subtitles in the movie]  
> ""Holo in ennyn." - "Close the gate."
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	6. No Bargain Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is brought before the Elvenking of Mirkwood and Thorin manages to piss off Thranduil during their bargaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is hot. Enough said <3

As the Company was led through the palace of Mirkwood, Haedirn gazed around and her jaw went slack with awe at the beauty of the Woodland Realm; the many wondrous  tales her father had told her of the natural splendor of the Woodland Realm were all true...

 

   

 

The entire palace was built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern - raised wooden walkways curved and snaked throughout the kingdom as warm rays of sunlight filtered in from the outside world, bathing the entire place in an ethereal glow. Haedirn thought that Mirkwood was beautiful despite the situation they were in, maybe almost as beautiful as Imladris. She failed to notice Legolas glancing at her with an amused smile playing on his lips - he thought that this elleth was interesting and rather beautiful if he did say so himself.

The Company was brought into the throne room and presented before King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. Haedirn felt her gut tighten uneasily - she had heard tales of the Elvenking's infamous temper, so she didn't want to experience it and hoped that the dwarves would not make him angry...but that was asking a bit too much of them now, wasn't it?

Haedirn looked up to see the fabled Elvenking Thranduil Oropherion lounging comfortably on his mighty throne, its headpiece branching out intimidatingly like antlers and the seat draped with a silvery silk brocade. The king himself held a long carved wooden staff in his right hand where two intricate rings adorned his fingers, while his left hand was decorated with another intricately designed ring and a large sparkling sapphire ring. Tough leather boots adorned his long slender, but muscled, legs that were entrapped in black tights disappearing into his great silver flowing robes. A sinister-looking brooch was clasped at his neck and a delicate crown sat atop his head with ripe rowan berries and red autumn leaves along their spines as his long golden hair gracefully fell down his shoulders like waterfalls of starlight.

 

 

"It has been a long time since Thorin Oakenshield traveled so far east.", Thranduil's powerful voice resounded throughout the halls of Mirkwood. "And for what purpose? Where does your journey end?", the Elvenking's lips curled up in a visible smirk.

 

Haedirn had a feeling King Thranduil knew why they were here, especially with Thorin leading this group - the Elvenking was no fool. She also knew that Thorin and Thranduil had encountered each other before in Erebor 60 years ago after Thorin's grandfather Thror refused to hand over the white gems of Lasgalen to Thranduil. The Elves said that the Dwarves stole their treasure, but the Dwarves said that the Elves had withheld their due full payment from them - no one knew which story was true, but alliances between the two races became strained after that for many years.

 

"My journey is no concern of yours, Elf.", Thorin snarled venomously and Thranduil's expression became stony.

 

"And you, _penneth_.", Thranduil fixed his piercing icy blue eyes on Haedirn who cowered slightly in fear and admiration. "What is an elleth doing admist dwarves?"

 

"She does not answer to you.", Fili spoke up boldly as he stood in front of Haedirn protectively.

 

"Take them to the dungeons, but leave the elleth and Thorin Oakenshield here. I wish to speak with them.", Thranduil commanded.

 

"Haedirn!", Fili's eyes were wide with worry as he was forcefully dragged away with the rest of the Company.

 

"Fili!", Haedirn made a move to grab her beloved, but her path was blocked by Legolas.

 

"My Lady, you are to stay here until my father says so.", Legolas looked at Haedirn coolly as she worriedly glanced over his shoulder at Fili. "He will not be harmed, I give you my word."

 

Haedirn looked at Legolas who met her worried gaze with his own sea blue eyes and nodded gently, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in a slight smile. She could find no lie in those eyes, so she reluctantly nodded and stepped backwards, standing next to Thorin on the platform. When they were alone with the Elvenking with the dwarves' protests echoing distantly from the dungeons, the said elf had stood up and stepped down from his throne calmly, pure power radiating from his very being.

 

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon.", Thranduil circled them slowly like a viper preparing to strike. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary or something of that ilk.", the Elvenking looked at Thorin closely.

 

"You found a way in. You seek that which will bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone.", Thranduil backed away slowly as Thorin looked down. "It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that.", the Elvenking smiled before his features softened as his eyes shone wistfully.

 

"There are gems in the mountain that I too desire - white gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.", the Elvenking bowed his head before he glanced up at Thorin from behind his eyelashes.

 

"...I am listening.", Thorin scoffed lightly.

 

"I will let you go...if you but return what is mine.", Thranduil looked at Thorin sharply.

 

"A favor for a favor.", Thorin nodded slightly as he turned and walked away to the edge of the platform.

 

"You have my word. One king to another.", Thranduil clasped his hands behind his back.

 

There was a brief moment of suffocating silence as Haedirn prayed that Thorin would be logical and put his past animosity behind for the sake of letting King Thranduil release them. They needed to reach the mountain fast before the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter passed.

 

"Thorin, we have to trust him. It's the only way we can be set free.", Haedirn looked at Thorin worriedly.

 

"...I would not trust...Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!.", Thorin spoke the Elvenking's name loudly before he began to shout, his voice echoing throughout the Woodland Realm. "You lack all honor!", the dwarf king shouted angrily as he jabbed an accusing finger in Thranduil's direction.

 

"I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back.", Thorin spat venomously as Thranduil's demeanor became shocked. "You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!  **Imrid amrad ursul!** ", the dwarf king yelled.

 

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire.", Thranduil hissed as he brought his face inches away from Thorin's. "I know its wrath and ruin.", the Elvenking suddenly grimaced in pain as his features began to contort and Haedirn watched on in horror - the left side of Thranduil's face seemed to melt away from his chin to his eye, exposing the raw sinewy muscles and burnt tendons of his scarred cheek as the icy blue iris of his left eye faded into a dull milky white.

 

 

"I have faced the great serpents of the North!", Thranduil growled coldly before he withdrew swiftly, his face reverting back to its original beauty as if he never had horrific scars from the dragon fire.

 

Haedirn didn't know she had been holding her breath in from the shock until Thorin shook her arm lightly. She exhaled sharply, her heart hammering with terror in her breast. She knew that dragon fire had its own irreversible dark magic and their burns could never be healed, only concealed with powerful magic to create an illusion of perfection, but to see one of these injuries up close...it frightened her.

 

"Stay calm, Haedirn.", Thorin murmured to her comfortingly even though he too looked slightly shaken up.

 

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen.", Thranduil turned and began walking up the stairs to his throne. "You are just like him.", with a simple gesture of his hand, two Elven guards grabbed Thorin's arms forcefully and hauled him towards the dungeons. "Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait.", the Elvenking coldly watched as Thorin was taken away.

 

Haedirn swallowed anxiously as a struggling Thorin was dragged away against his will, kicking and cursing in Khuzdul. She was about to run after the dwarf king when two other guards blocked her way and shoved her back towards the king's throne. The elleth fearfully glanced up at the Elvenking who was observing her calmly with a thin smile playing on his lips.

 

"And as for you, _penneth_ , you and I are going to have a nice long talk.", Thranduil smirked as he locked eyes with a trembling Haedirn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Penneth" - "Young one" (Elvish)  
> "Imrid amrad ursul!" - "Die a death of flames!" (Khuzdul) [rough translation since there were no subtitles]
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	7. Offers Made Will Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil finds out more about Haedirn and offers her a deal, but her unyielding loyalty to the Compny irks him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but not sorry at the same time XD

"If you think I'll tell you anything about the dwarves, prepare to be disappointed.", Haedirn frowned and tried to keep her voice calm, but her heart was racing wildly in her chest.

 

"Oh, no.", Thranduil chuckled in mild amusement as he calmly strode down a twisting walkway with Haedirn behind him flanked by two of his guards. "I'm not going to waste my time asking about these dwarves. You've piqued my interest as why would one of our kin help these creatures?", the Elvenking raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.

 

"Does there even need to be a reason, _Aran_ Thranduil?", Haedirn returned his icy stare coolly.

 

"Everything that happens has a reason, _penneth_.", Thranduil smiled thinly as he entered his chambers. "Leave us.", Thranduil commanded the guards who bowed and shut the doors, leaving Haedirn alone with the Elvenking.

 

 

 

Haedirn stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, eyeing Thranduil warily as he circled her slowly like she was prey. He was a good head or two taller than her which intimidated her slightly, so she had to clench her fists tightly to keep her arms from trembling visibly. That piercing gaze of his was boring a hole into her as if he was searching her for answers with his eyes alone, stripping down her walls one by one - it unnerved her to no end.

 

"I know you're there.", Thranduil said suddenly with a calm smile and turned to a dark staircase next to his chambers, making Haedirn wonder who he was talking to. "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

 

"I was coming to report to you.", Tauriel suddenly appeared, approaching her king.

 

 

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.", Thranduil said to her sternly.

 

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur; if we could kill them at their source--", Tauriel began as she paced the room when she was rudely interrupted by Thranduil halfway.

  
"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task.", Thranduil's brow furrowed slightly.

 

"And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?", Tauriel frowned slightly in worry.

 

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure.", Thranduil's head suddenly swiveled sharply to the left to a staircase leading downwards away from his chambers, but there was nothing there.

 

Tauriel frowned at the Elvenking's lack of concern for other lands outside of Mirkwood, but said nothing; Thranduil waved her away dismissively and she left for the dungeons with a stiff bow.

 

"You do not care for other lands?", Haedirn, on the other hand, was incredulous with anger. "If those spiders reach Imladris--"

 

"Why do you care for Imladris?", Thranduil looked at Haedirn calmly. "What does the Hidden Valley of that ever-serious Peredhel matter to you?"

 

"That Peredhel is my father!", Haedirn snapped sharply.

 

"Elrond has no other children except Lady Arwen and those twins of his.", Thranduil's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Don't lie to me so boldly, _penneth_."

 

"No, you're right - they may not be my real family, but they're the only family I have left.", Haedirn looked down at her boots.

 

"You are an orphan?", Thranduil tilted Haedirn's chin up so that he could study her face. "Who were your parents? You have a Noldor's sable hair and the regal features of a Sindar - you are of my kin."

 

"My father was a Sindarin lord and my mother a Noldorin minstrel.", Haedirn yanked her chin out of the Elvenking's grasp. "They were killed by orcs."

 

"Your father was a Sindarin lord, you say? What was his name?", Thranduil strode over to a small desk where a crystal goblet sat next to a glass bottle of deep burgundy wine, pouring himself a drink.

 

 

"...His name was Arveldir.", Haedirn spoke softly.

 

Thranduil tensed up and put down the bottle a little harder than he intended to, startling Haedirn slightly - had she said anything wrong? Before she could comprehend what was going on, Thranduil was by her side again in a flash and grasped her chin, tilting her head upwards to study her features, as she wriggled about in obvious discomfort.

 

"H-hey!"

 

"Yes... You have his face...", the Elvenking murmured more to himself. "But you do not have his eyes. No elf has such strange eye colors - a striking amethyst."

 

"I have been told that about my eyes countless times.", Haedirn muttered as she pulled away from Thranduil again and rubbed her sore jaw. "How do you even know my father? I did not think the great Elvenking would notice anyone in his council, much less converse with them.", she looked up at the Elvenking.

 

"Your father's ancestors have served in the courts of Mirkwood for generations. Your father was not just one of my best advisers - he was like a brother to me.", Thranduil stroked one of Haedirn's side braids, but she shied away with a distrustful frown. "He even promised his only daughter's hand in marriage to my son as a sign of our brotherhood...", the Elvenking's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Fili's hair bead glinting in the elleth's dark hair. "...But I can see that one of Oakenshield's kin has taken that promise away from me and my son."

 

"That cannot be helped. I love whomever I please.", Haedirn clutched at Fili's braid around her neck tightly.

 

"Oakenshield and his kin cannot be trusted.", Thranduil took a step towards Haedirn.

 

"Can I even trust your words when you've imprisoned my friends?", Haedirn took a step back.

 

"Do you not trust your kin?"

 

"Or maybe I just don't trust you."

 

"You are afraid of me then, _penneth_?", Thranduil smirked.

 

"I'm a Ranger. I am never afraid of anyone or anything.", Haedirn fought to keep the quaver from her voice.

 

"You are a terrible liar, penneth. I can see you trembling.", the Elvenking chuckled deeply. _"Mani naa essa en lle?"_

 

 _"Mankoi lle irma sint?"_ , Haedirn frowned as she tried to keep herself from shaking.

 

"Answer the question.", Thranduil repeated softly.

 

"...Haedirn.", the elleth replied with a sharp glare.

 

Just then, a pair of strong footfalls came up from the dungeons and they both turned their heads to see Legolas enter with Orcrist still in his hands.

 

" _Adar_ , Thorin Oakenshield was wielding this when we captured them.", Legolas handed Orcrist to his father.

 

As Thranduil observed the Elvish sword with interest, Haedirn tried to ignore Legolas' piercing stare that was directed at her.

 

 

"Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. How did you come by this?", Thranduil asked Haedirn.

 

"That is none of your concern.", Haedirn looked back at Thranduil with an unreadable expression.

 

"Does Elrond have knowledge of your involvement with Thorin Oakenshield and his Company? Does he allow it?", Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

 

"I would have followed Thorin Oakenshield and his Company regardless."

 

"Those dwarves will bring nothing but sorrow and ruin upon us all if they enter Erebor and awaken the dragon.", Thranduil frowned. "You do not know the flames of war, Haedirn; it changes one's soul in a dark way. Do you want to face certain death and destruction? Recall yourself from his Company - you can have safety here in Mirkwood or you can go home to Imladris.", he offered.

 

"Tempting, but no - I will serve Thorin Oakenshield till I am no longer needed.", Haedirn refused.

 

"Thorin Oakenshield will succumb to the gold sickness of that mountain; he is a danger to everyone, including his loved ones.", Thranduil snapped sharply. "He cares for nothing and no one, much less our race. I ask you again - will you yield?"

 

"Never. I pledged myself to his service and I will stay with his Company till I draw my final breath.", Haedirn said stubbornly.

 

Thranduil's face hardened in frustration and he turned to his son.

 

"Take her to the dungeons. Maybe she'd like to stay there a little while longer until she changes her mind.", Thranduil barked.

 

"You won't be changing my mind even if you didn't throw me in a cell.", Haedirn scoffed and let Legolas lead her away.

 

"We shall see, _penneth_. My offer will still stand until you accept it.", Thranduil's voice echoed down the stairway.

 

Haedirn silently let Legolas drag her along the hallways towards the directions of the cells.

 

 

The Company saw them and started calling out to Haedirn worriedly. Fili ran to the door of his cell and held out his hand to Haedirn who gently touched it.

 

" **Thutrel** , are you alright? That Elvenking didn't hurt you, did he?", Fili asked as he looked up at Haedirn worriedly.

 

"No, Fili, I'm fine.", Haedirn smiled sweetly when Legolas nudged her forward.

 

"Move along.", Legolas said quietly.

 

As Haedirn reluctantly walked on towards an empty cell, Legolas and Fili glared at each other - one gaze was hard with hate and the other was filled with jealousy. The Elven Prince noticed how the Dwarf Prince stared at Haedirn with such longing - it irked him slightly...

 

 _"I Nogoth amman e tîr gin, Hiril vuin?"_ , Legolas asked Haedirn as she entered her cell and he shut the door slowly.

 

"He is my beloved.", Haedirn furrowed her brow at Legolas as she sat down on the stone bed of the cell.

 

The Elven Prince felt his heart drop in his chest - the elleth that had captured his attention at first sight was betrothed to another. But a selfish little thought bloomed in his mind - she was an Elf which meant that she was immortal and the Dwarf...he probably only had about a hundred years or so to live, so Legolas still had a chance. Like his father, he could wait.

 

"...I shall return, my Lady.", Legolas said softly and left with a small smirk, almost unable to contain his glee as he very nearly bounded out of the dungeons with joy.

 

"Don't hurry back.", Haedirn scoffed flatly with an obnoxious roll of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peredhel - Half-Elven  
> "Mani naa essa en lle?" - "What is your name?"  
> "Mankoi lle irma sint?" - "Why do you want to know?"  
> "Adar" - "Father"  
> "I Nogoth amman e tîr gin, Hiril vuin?" - "Why does the Dwarf stare at you, my Lady?"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	8. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas wants to get to know Haedirn better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #IREGRETNOTHING XD  
> Short and crappy chapter, I'll try to make the next one better ^_^

"That stone in your hand, what is it?"

 

Haedirn awoke to an unfamiliar voice and peered out her cell to see the female Elf Tauriel standing by Kili's cell - she must be on her rounds. The elleth peered into Kili's cell and saw him holding a black smooth runestone with a Khuzdul carving engraved on it.

 

 

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it; if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed.", Kili replied ominously as he quickly held up the runestone to Tauriel who stepped back slightly in fear.

 

"Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing.", the young dwarf prince chuckled mischievously when the red-headed elleth began to walk away and Haedirn bit back her amused laughter. "It's just a token.", they smiled at each other. "A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

 

"What promise?", Tauriel asked curiously.

 

"That I will come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

 

"Are you?"

 

"Nah."

 

Haedirn became aware when a shadow fell across the floor of her cell and looked up to see Legolas standing beside the door of her cell. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when he opened her cell door soundlessly and stepped inside, extending a hand out to her.

 

 _"Tula, soora amin."_ , Legolas whispered gently.

 

 _"Mani? Mankoi?"_ , Haedirn blinked.

 

 _"Soora amin."_ , Legolas repeated.

 

Hesitantly, Haedirn took Legolas' hand and he soundlessly led her out of the dungeons past the rest of the sleeping dwarves, save for Kili who was busy sharing a wondrous tale with Tauriel. Legolas led Haedirn up a flight of stairs and through the empty hallways where the elleth could now hear merry music and joyful laughter getting louder slowly.

 

 _" Manke naa lye_ _autien?"_ , Haedirn asked curiously.

 

"You will see.", Legolas smiled so gently at her that Haedirn almost immediately believed that the Elven Prince meant her no harm.

 

Legolas led Haedirn up to an empty balcony and when they looked over, Haedirn's eyes widened in awe - the hall was bathed in luminescent moonlight with numerous fireflies flitting back and forth as many elves below them laughed merrily and drank to their hearts' content as musicians strummed harps and sang gently. Everyone was dressed richly in white and gold as servants dressed in burgundy carrying pitchers refilled intricately carved crystal goblets to the brim with maroon Dorwinion wine.

 

_"Mereth-en-Gilith."_ , Legolas smiled when he saw Haedirn's expression. "My people, the Wood-Elves, love best the light of the stars."

 

"It's beautiful...", Haedirn gasped when she suddenly remembered the situation and looked at Legolas suspiciously. "Why did you bring me here?"

 

"You are one of my kin, are you not? I thought it would be nice to show you what I love.", Legolas looked slightly hurt at Haedirn's expression.

 

"If we are of the same kin, why are my friends and I kept sealed in your dungeons?"

 

"You need not be, if you stay here with us.", Legolas held Haedirn's hand gently. "As one of your kin, please rethink your decision - relieve yourself of the dwarves. Pledge yourself to another.", he eyed Fili's braid around Haedirn's neck.

 

"I make my own choices, Prince Legolas.", Haedirn pulled her hand away and held the braid protectively. "I joined this quest to serve Thorin Oakenshield. If I pledge myself to his nephew, so be it - I made my choice out of love, not for gain. I would much rather fade into the Halls of Mandos than leave the one my heart has chosen."

 

"Are you not afraid of dying on this quest?", Legolas asked softly.

 

"...I was. A long time ago.", Haedirn admitted before she smiled wistfully. "But then a wise friend once told this when I asked what happened if I ever died be it in battle or of heartbreak: he told me that _'death is just another path; the grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, all turns to silver glass and there you will see it - white shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise'_..."

 

"...It sounds like Valinor...", Legolas whispered in awe and Haedirn smiled slightly.

 

It was a comfortable silence between them as the feast continued until Haedirn spoke up softly.

 

"Please take me back, Prince Legolas. I must rejoin my companions."

 

"At least grant me a dance before we leave.", Legolas stood up and gallantly offered his hand with a bow.

 

"I-I don't...dance...", Haedirn blushed slightly with embarrassment and Legolas chuckled softly.

 

"Relax. Let me lead you.", the Mirkwood Prince whispered kindly as he took Haedirn's hand and helped the she-elf to her feet.

 

"W-wait..!", Haedirn gasped softly as Legolas spun her around gently, her feet instinctively stepping back and forth as the Elven Prince led her in a slow dance with the music that echoed throughout the palace.

 

"...You're a natural.", Legolas praised Haedirn who blushed and looked away shyly.

 

For a brief moment to Legolas, everything was perfect - he had never felt this way about anyone before. But if only the she-elf didn't have a mate...the Elven Prince could not quash the feelings that was growing inside of him for the female Ranger elf. He spun her to face him as their dance drew to a close and for what seemed like forever, he gazed gently into those beautiful amethyst eyes before the she-elf turned away.

 

"...You must bring me back now, Prince Legolas. I cannot abandon my companions any longer than I already have,"

 

Crestfallen, Legolas reluctantly acquiesced with Haedirn's request and brought her back to her cell, the noises of the feast dying out slowly in the background. As he opened her cell and she stepped in, he looked up at her sadly.

 

"Will you not change your mind, _hiril vuin_? You can live comfortably amongst your kin again."

 

"I will serve Thorin Oakenshield till the end.", Haedirn shook her head. " _Quel du_ , Prince Legolas."

 

Legolas shut the cell door and left the dungeons with a heavy heart, but he would not give up so easily. He just needed time and Elves had all the time in the world; he could afford to wait and be patient...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tula, soora amin." - "Come, follow me."  
> "Mani? Mankoi?" - "What? Why?"  
> "Manke naa lye autien?" - "Where are we going?"  
> "Mereth-en-Gilith" - "The Feast of Starlight"  
> "Quel du" - "Good night"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo busts the dwarves and Haedirn out of their cells and they escape in barrels, resulting in a wild chase down the river with Elves and Orcs on their trail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another of my favorite scenes of DOS - this entire chase should be made into a water ride at a theme park! I think it'll be awesome with the dwarves, orcs and elves! :D

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn.", Bofur called out to the others.

 

Haedirn sat up tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It would seem that everyone was awake now and they were all downhearted that they would not be able to reach the Lonely Mountain in time.

 

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?", Ori asked gloomily.

 

"Not stuck in here, you're not!", a familiar face beamed cheerfully as he jangled a set of keys.

 

"Bilbo!", Balin cried happily as all the dwarves began exclaiming in surprise and rushing to their cell doors.

 

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!", the Hobbit hissed as he unlocked everyone's cells.

 

"You're a lifesaver, Bilbo!", Haedirn grinned happily as she hugged the Hobbit tightly who blushed pleasantly.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili ran forward and engulfed Haedirn in a tight hug.

 

"Fili!", Haedirn hugged Fili back and kissed him deeply.

 

"We're alright! We're going to make it to Erebor!", Fili said excitedly as he pulled Haedirn along to join the others up ahead.

 

"The stairs. You first, Ori!", Dwalin whispered as he pushed the youngest dwarf up ahead of them up a flight of stairs.

 

"Not that way, down here! Follow me!", Bilbo stopped the dwarves and led the Company downstairs instead. They sneaked through the halls of the Woodland Realm until they found themselves in the king's vast wine cellars.

 

 

"Why are we here?", Haedirn blinked when the Company stopped in their tracks - up ahead were two dead drunk elves passed out on the table with several empty bottles surrounding them. One of the elves seemed to stir before he fell asleep again, his companion moving ever so slightly.

 

 

 

"This way.", Bilbo whispered.

 

"I don't believe it - we're in the cellars!", Kili exclaimed.

 

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!", Bofur added as the other dwarves angrily agreed.

 

"Shhh!", Haedirn shushed all of them.

 

"I know what I'm doing! This way!", Bilbo led them to a large platform where several open barrels were stacked sideways on top of each other. "Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly!"

 

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!", Dwalin's eyes were wide with disbelief.

 

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!", Bilbo begged desperately.

 

As the dwarves milled around, trying to decide what to do, there was suddenly a commotion in the distance - the guards must have found out that they have escaped!

 

"Do as he says!", Thorin ordered.

 

"Hurry!", Haedirn helped Balin clamber into the top barrel while Bilbo walked along to make sure that everyone was accounted for.

 

 

"What do we do now?", Haedirn asked as she clambered into one of the empty barrels.

 

The dwarves popped their heads out of the barrels and watched as Bilbo walked towards a giant lever in the ground with a gleeful smile.

 

"Hold your breath.", was all the Hobbit said as he pulled the lever.

 

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?", Bofur blinked when the floor suddenly tipped downwards to their left.

 

Everyone screamed in shock and suddenly they were rolling downward before they landed with a loud splash into the river than flowed beneath the Mirkwood palace. Haedirn felt her breath leave her immediately as her blood turned to ice, the sudden change in temperature freezing her down to the very marrow in her bones. When they resurfaced, Haedirn gasped violently for air as her heart hammered furiously in her chest, her hair dripping wet. A hand suddenly yanked her barrel forward and before the same pair of hands hugged her shoulders tightly.

 

" **Thutrel** , are you okay?", an equally soaked Fili asked worriedly. "Your lips are turning slightly blue."

 

"I-I'm f-f-fine...", Haedirn's teeth chattered violently. "I-it'll pa-pass..."

 

Suddenly there was another yell followed by a smaller splash behind them - a half-drowned Bilbo surfaced and grabbed onto Nori's barrel.

 

"Well done, Master Baggins.", Thorin grinned appreciatively at the burglar.

 

"Go.", Bilbo spluttered, managing a small wave in thanks.

 

"Come on, let's go.", Thorin called out to the rest of the Company.

 

 

The dwarves all began paddling down the river with their hands as the current helped to pull them along as well. As Haedirn reached back and pulled a soaking wet Bilbo into the barrel with her, she caught sight of elves rushing along the underground passages of the Woodland Realm. The barrels emerged into the harsh sunlight and they heard the roar of a waterfall ahead of them.

 

"Hold on!", Thorin bellowed before they all plunged downwards sharply.

 

The barrels containing the Company plunged downwards through the rapids, hidden momentarily by the foaming white of the waterfall's bottom, before they resurfaced and floated swiftly down the raging river. Haedirn bit back a cry of pain as she was harshly flung against the sides of her barrel, protecting Bilbo from hitting his head with her hands. Legolas emerged from a gateway near the waterfall with other elves and saw them floating away, his ocean blue eyes searching the barrels' occupants worriedly before he spotted Haedirn in one of them.

 

 _"Holo in-annon!"_ , Legolas commanded and one elf blew a horn as the other elves followed their prince down the river swiftly.

 

As the dwarves rounded a corner in the river, the sound of the elf horn echoing behind them, they came face to face with a guard post built above the river. Heavily armored elven guards stood there and one of them pulled a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block off the river just as the barrels arrived.

 

 

"No!", Thorin bellowed in anguish as the barrels came to a stop at the gate, piling into each other and unable to float further.

 

The elven guards drew their swords and were about to seize the barrels when one of them was suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow, a growling orc crawling up from behind the wall. As the guard's body landed in the river, several more snarling orcs swarmed the guard post, killing the elves, as more of the horrid creatures burst out from the bushes. Haedirn caught sight of a tall repulsive orc with a blind left eye and sharp iron plating covering his body all over.

 

 

"Watch out! Those are orcs!", Bofur yelled.

 

 **"Gorid! Zib! Goridug!"** , the tall orc roared.

 

The orcs began throwing themselves at the dwarves who were practically sitting ducks in the barrels, but the Company put up a fight - Bilbo managed to stab an orc with Sting as Dwalin elbowed one in the face. The dwarves grabbed any weapons they could grab from the fallen elves and orcs which gave them some help. Nobody noticed Kili clamber out of his barrel and scurry towards the lever that controlled the sluice gate.

 

"Kili!", Dwalin threw a sword to Kili who caught it after ducking an orc axe.

 

As Kili fought his way up to the top of the stairs, an orc leaped behind him and was about to stab him with a spear, but Fili grabbed a dagger and threw it at the orc, killing it successfully. Haedirn noticed, admist the heat of the battle, the unnamed tall pale orc reach for his bow and arrows from his back - he was aiming for...Kili!

 

"Oh, no.", Haedirn jumped out of her barrel, punching an orc in the face, as she hurriedly waded through the water towards Kili. "Kili, watch out!"

 

But it was too late - the orc had fired an arrow and it struck Kili in the right thigh, the dwarf prince stopping short with a heavy pant before he fell over onto his back in pain.

 

 

"Kili!", Fili cried out in terror, his eyes wide at the black arrow protruding from his brother's leg.

 

"Kili...!", Thorin gasped in shock as the tall pale orc roared triumphantly from somewhere behind them.

 

"Kili!", Haedirn fought her way up the stairs with her fists and reached the young dwarf prince who was writhing and groaning in agony. _"Kuu'Dattora!"_ , she yelled in rage and slammed her boot directly into an orc jaw, sending it flying off the guard post.

 

Suddenly arrows flew from out of nowhere and embedded themselves in the orcs' heads. Everyone looked over to see the Mirkwood elves leap through the brush and kill the orcs with their arrows or daggers. While the orcs were distracted with this new enemy, Haedirn bent down and grabbed Kili's hand who squeezed it with a death grip as he gritted his teeth in pain.

 

"This may hurt...", Haedirn bit her bottom lip and broke the arrow shaft off as much as she could.

 

"Aargh!", Kili howled in agony.

 

"Haedirn!", Fili screamed out as an orc approached his beloved from behind and threw an axe into its head.

 

Haedirn grabbed the axe out of the orc's skull and carefully lowered Kili into his barrel, Fili and Dwalin helping him down carefully so as not to cause anymore pain to the young prince's already injured leg. Haedirn pulled down the lever and the sluice opened, letting the dwarves fall down another waterfall in their barrels.

 

 **"Gor'-ash! Gor golginul!"** , the pale orc roared as he pointed at Haedirn before he gestured to the dwarves rushing down the river. **"Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!"**

 

"Haedirn!", Fili yelled before he was swept away by the river.

 

Haedirn fought off the orcs surrounding her and Legolas saw her, his eyes going wide with fear for her. He took down many of the orcs running towards her before he ran towards her quickly. But before he could reach her, Haedirn slammed the axe into another orc skull and kicked the body into the river before she gracefully dived over the guard post into the raging rapids.

 

"No!", Legolas cried out and looked over the guard post to see Haedirn surfacing again, but struggling for breath as her head went down under the terrible currents.

 

Haedirn could hardly scream for help, much less catch her breath, as the wild river currents dragged her under before spitting her out again and repeating the entire process all over again - it was agony; her lungs were filling with water and her throat was hoarse from trying to gulp in air for her lungs. Her entire body was being thrown about in the raging waters mercilessly like a rag doll and was being slammed against the large boulders painfully as she was sucked down into the whirling waters underneath. But before she could drown, a strong hand suddenly managed to grab her arm and pull her up into a barrel - it was Fili.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili held onto Haedirn tightly as the barrels were lurched about violently in the fast-flowing river.

 

Orcs shot arrows at them or tried to jump into their barrels to kill them while the elves chased after the barrels, shooting more orcs along the way. An orc leapt at Thorin, but the dwarf king managed to slash it with a sword he grabbed earlier before he threw it forward and it pinned an orc who tried to jump at Balin from an overhanging tree branch. The dying orc was pinned to the tree and it dropped its axe which Thorin tossed backwards to Dwalin who threw it to Nori who tossed it to Fili and the golden-haired prince used it to kill another nearby orc by the riverbank. An orc leaped onto Dwalin's barrel, but he headbutted it and stole its axe as Bofur knocked out an orc and took its axe as well. Ahead of them was a low-hanging log stretched across the river with several orcs swarming it and waiting to kill them off.

 

"Cut the log!", Thorin bellowed.

 

As they floated under the log, Thorin hit it with a sword one of the dwarves tossed him, then Bofur and Dwalin hit it next with their axes, causing the log to break and collapse. The orcs fell into the water with a splash and were carried away by the currents. Dwalin threw his axe to Bombur who killed an orc that jumped onto his barrel with a spear, but its spear pinned the orc to a boulder as its other end caught onto Bombur's barrel, catapaulting the dwarf though the air...

 

 

Haedirn watched in amazement as Bombur barreled over multitudes of orcs, trampling them, as his barrel flipped over both sides of the river by sheer luck and momentum. Eventually the barrel came to a stop on a flat surface and orcs surrounded it; however...

 

 

Bombur managed to fight off all the orcs with the axes he was holding, spinning around in his wrecked barrel, before he made a break for it. He hurried over to the river's ledge and tossed the axes to the dwarves before leaping into another empty barrel. Meanwhile the elves had finally caught up with the dwarves and fought with the orcs; Legolas leaped over the river and his boots landed on the heads of Dwalin and Dori, firing his arrows at the orcs gracefully. Secretly he was also showing off, hoping that Haedirn would notice his lethal fighting skills.

 

 

 

Haedirn did notice and was in awe; she forgot how graceful her kin could be while fighting. Just then she saw an orc creeping up behind Legolas and her eyes widened in fear; but before she could say anything, Thorin had thrown an axe into the orc's chest, killing it. The dwarf king and elf prince shared an unreadable look before the barrels passed by all too soon. Legolas stopped on the rock ledge and watched the strong river currents carrying the barrels away from Mirkwood, his ocean blue eyes earnestly searching each occupant until he found Haedirn - Fili was holding her close to his chest protectively and their eyes met; the dwarf prince glared angrily at the elf prince, but Legolas' eyes were only focused on Haedirn where he saw gratefulness in her eyes. Maybe they would see each other again sometime soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Holo in-annon!" - "Shut the gate!"  
> "Gorid! Zib! Goridug!" - "Slay them all!" (Orkish)  
> "Kuu'Dattora!" - "Bastards!"  
> "Gor'-ash! Gor golginul!" - "Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!"  
> ""Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!" - "After the Dwarf-scum!"
> 
> Elven curse words taken from: https://sa.obsidianportal.com/adventure-log/elven-curse-words
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	10. Bard The Bowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company meets Bard and bargains with him for passage across the lake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke Evans - so sexy <3  
> I liked him as Vlad the Impaler in Dracula Untold as well; good movie - wanna watch it again soon ^3^

"Anything behind us?", Thorin asked as the barrels floated along gently in the river.

 

"Not that I can see.", Balin shook his head as the Company paddled along with their hands.

 

"I think we've outrun the orcs.", Haedirn looked back at the river behind them.

 

"Seems so.", Bofur nodded after spitting out a mouthful of river water.

 

"Not for long; we've lost the current.", Thorin shook his head.

 

"Bombur is half drowned.", Dwalin pointed out.

 

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!", Thorin paddled to the riverbank as the others followed suit.

 

"Come on!", Dwalin helped Ori out of his barrel before he waded to shore.

 

Haedirn and Fili tumbled out of their barrel and they helped the others get to shore as well, getting them out of the barrels. Everyone was soaking wet, exhausted and battered from the fight with the orcs on the raging river. Kili stumbled to shore and sat down on a rock, his features contorting in agony, as he clutched his bloodied thigh with trembling hands. The young dwarf prince took a soaked rag and began dabbing the swollen area of his injured thigh gingerly.

 

"...I'm fine. It's nothing.", Kili shook his head to reassure a worried Bofur.

 

"On your feet.", Thorin called to all of them.

 

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding.", Fili rushed over to his brother worriedly.

 

"...He's been shot with a Morgul shaft.", Haedirn noted, her face pale with worry. "These arrows are poisoned. He needs to be treated immediately or at least we need to slow the poison down. Oin, do you still have any Athelas on you?"

 

"Athelas?", the old dwarf blinked confusedly, adjusting his ear trumpet.

 

"Kingsfoil.", Haedirn used the Westron name of the healing plant. "Do you have anymore? It will at least slow the poisons until we can find better medical supplies for Kili."

 

"Afraid not, lass. We ran out days ago and I hadn't been able to find anymore along the way.", Oin said gravely.

 

"Bind his leg quickly. You have two minutes.", Thorin said to them.

 

Oin took out a fresh roll of bandages as Fili held his little brother tightly while Haedirn unwrapped the blood-soaked bandage and she almost gagged - the wound was sore and festering with a blackish ooze, the broken shaft of the arrow head jutting out painfully, as dark red blood dripped down his leg. She could smell the putrid poisons and it overwhelmed her senses, but she held her breath and continued unwrapping the soiled bandage, Kili's blood staining her palms and fingers.

 

"That bad?", Fili asked worriedly.

 

"Morgul poisons spread fast. I fear the worst...", Haedirn looked back at the brothers anxiously.

 

As Oin and Fili bandaged up Kili's thigh and Haedirn washed her hands beside Ori who was emptying water from his sodden boot, the she-elf could hear the sound of a bowstring being drawn back slowly. She turned around and saw the dark figure of a man standing on top of a pile of rocks aiming an arrow at her and Ori!

 

 

Dwalin suddenly jumped in front of them protectively, wielding a thick branch as all the dwarves began to realize that a man was there. The unnamed man fired the arrow and it embedded itself in the middle of Dwalin's branch. Kili raised his hand to hurl a rock at the man's head, but the rock was suddenly shot out of his hands cleanly.

 

"Do it again and you're dead.", the man threatened as he pointed another arrow at the Company.

 

"Excuse me, but...um...you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?", Balin suddenly called out to the man, raising his hands in the air as a sign of surrender when the unnamed man pointed the arrow towards him.

 

Haedirn glanced behind the human archer and saw a barge tied up to a nearby dock - it must be the man's boat. She risked another step closer and looked at the man's face carefully. He had tousled sable hair that was slivered with grays and whites, wary chestnut-colored eyes and a wearied face lined with determination. He wore a scruffy leather coat lined with fur with a dirty brown tunic and baggy black trousers underneath paired off with a pair of worn-out leather boots.

 

 

"That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?", Balin asked the man who lowered his bow slowly.

 

* * *

 

"What makes you think I will help you?", the bowman asked as he climbed into his barge and began loading the empty barrels on, the Company standing near the docks.

 

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat.", Balin pointed out. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?", the old dwarf asked with a gentle smile.

 

"A boy and two girls.", the man smiled fondly as he rolled another barrel onto the barge.

 

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty.", Balin chuckled.

 

"...Aye.", the bargeman's smile faded away slowly as his eyes turned glassy with unshed tears. "...She was."

 

"...I'm sorry.", Balin apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to--"

 

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties...", Dwalin grumbled loudly.

 

"What's your hurry?", the man asked.

 

"What's it to you?", Dwalin muttered gruffly.

 

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands...", the man looked at Haedirn pointedly. "...And with an elf, no less."

 

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills.", Balin lied smoothly. "This lovely lass here is one of our companions' betrothed.", Fili held Haedirn's hand gently, interlocking their fingers together.

 

"Simple merchants, you say?", the bargeman didn't look convinved.

 

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?", Thorin asked the bowman as he approached the barge.

 

"...I know where these barrels come from.", the man examined the various nicks and dents on the barrels before looking at them.

 

 

"What of it?", Thorin asked.

 

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.", the bargeman boarded his ride and tossed the rope that had tied the barge to the docks to Balin.

 

Haedirn saw Thorin lean forward to Balin and silently mouth to the old dwarf to offer the man more money to get them across the lake.

 

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.", Balin stepped up, throwing the ropes onto the deck.

 

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler.", the man was about to push his barge from the dock.

 

"For which we will pay double.", Balin offered seriously.

 

The bargeman halted his actions and glanced at him suspiciously until Haedirn stepped up next to Balin, jingling a purse full of coins she had. Whenever she traveled about to other towns to buy supplies, she always had enough money on her. She held the man's palm and poured a few coins into his hand, his eyes widening at the gold before he looked straight at her.

 

 

 

"You need the money to feed your family, don't you?", Haedirn looked at the man with her piercing violet eyes. "And we need passage across the lake. This money will be able to feed your family for a long time. Will you please help my companions and I into Laketown, bargeman?"

 

The man was silent for a while as he counted the number of gold coins in his hand - Elvish money was expensive, it paid well and he really did need the money for his struggling family. These 'merchants' were probably telling the truth after all...

 

"...Climb aboard.", the bargeman stepped aside and let the Company onto his boat.

 

"Thank you, kind sir.", Haedirn nodded with a small smile as she stepped aboard and pressed the rest of her precious purse into the bowman's calloused hands.

 

"...Bard.", the bowman murmured.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"My name is Bard.", the man smiled kindly at her as the rest of the dwarves clambered aboard and sat along the helm of the barge. "Thank you, Miss...?"

 

"Haedirn.", the she-elf nodded and joined her companions in the front, sitting in between Fili and Kili.

 

With everyone aboard, Bard pushed his barge off from the docks and they set off down the river into the lake. The air turned frosty as a heavy fog encased the barge, making visibility near impossible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-out to the super sweet ~lenhnsherr~ for the sweet comment on the previous chapter :D  
> Thanks for making my day with your kind comment, mellonamin (my friend) ^_^
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	11. Laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company enters Laketown for the first time and they almost run into trouble with the Master's guards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay, you know what? I loved the Desolation Of Smaug - one of my favorite Hobbit movies. Enough said  <3  
> Some jealous Fili too, because why not? Hehehe ;3

Haedirn walked up and down along the barge in an effort to keep warm while the dwarves huddled near the helm, bringing out their purses for Balin to count the money. Bard maneuvered his barge through the thick fog, the boat pushing aside ice floes. Bilbo was wandering around near the barrels, looking over the sides of the boat.

 

"Cold?", Bard looked at Haedirn.

 

"A little. But I'll be fine - I've been through worse.", Haedirn licked her blue lips as she rubbed her arms.

 

A weathered leather coat was suddenly draped over her shaking shoulders and Haedirn found out that Bard had placed his warm coat over her. Now he was only in his brown tunic and black trousers as he paddled the barge down further the lake.

 

"But this is yours...", Haedirn blinked as she looked at Bard worriedly.

 

"It's alright.", Bard smiled kindly as he continued maneuvering the barge. "I have gone many a day without my coat before on this lake."

 

"Watch out!", Bofur suddenly exclaimed as a large stone formation appeared out of the fog seemingly out of nowhere.

 

Bard expertly poled the barge between the rock formations and as Haedirn looked closely at them, she found out that these rock formations were actually ancient ruins.

 

"What are you trying to do, drown us?", Thorin frowned at Bard accusingly.

 

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.", Bard smiled thinly.

 

"Oh, I have enough of this lippy lakeman.", Dwalin grumbled. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

 

"Ohh...! Bard, his name's Bard.", Bilbo answered, slightly ticked off.

 

"How do you know?", Bofur asked curiously.

 

"He just told me.", Haedirn piped up for Bilbo.

 

"Whose coat are you wearing?", Fili asked her suddenly.

 

"Bard offered it to me.", Haedirn said as she pulled the coat over herself tighter.

 

Fili shot the bargeman a disapproving glare. Why in the name of Middle-Earth was everyone trying to impress his beloved?! First it was that snotty blond elfling and now it was this rugged bargeman?! By Mahal, when would people ever learn to leave his mate alone!?

 

"Your companions aren't exactly trustful, are they?", Bard whispered to Haedirn.

 

"We haven't exactly had a pleasant journey these past months. Who wouldn't be distrusting of others?", Haedirn scoffed as she sat down on a barrel.

 

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him.", Dwalin muttered to Thorin.

 

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him.", Balin spoke up. "Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets."

 

Haedirn felt something being pushed into her hand and saw Bard pressing her purse with her money back into her palm.

 

"A kind lady like you does not need to pay passage to a lowly bargeman.", Bard smiled warmly at Haedirn.

 

"You need the money for your family. Keep it.", Haedirn shook her head and dropped her purse in front of Balin despite everyone's protests.

 

"You don't have to do this, lass. We have more than enough money to pay this...Bard.", Bofur tried to hand Haedirn her purse back.

 

"I am a part of this Company too. It is only right I pay my fair share.", Haedirn shook her head and refused to take back her purse.

 

When the dwarves heard the stubbornness in her voice, they just gave up immediately and counted the she-elf's money along with theirs.

 

"How do we know he won't betray us?", Dwalin asked Thorin.

 

"We don't.", Thorin mumbled as Balin counted the money.

 

"There's...um...just a problem: we're ten coins short.", Balin said sheepishly.

 

"Gloin.", Thorin eyed the red-headed dwarf who was crossing his arms stubbornly. "Come on. Give us what you have."

 

"Don't look to me.", Gloin said gruffly. "I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and--"

 

Gloin stopped ranting as everyone slowly stood up and looked to the left side of the barge in awe. As the fog began to thin on the lake, there stood the Lonely Mountain in all its proud splendor draped in a robe of wispy mist, its snow-capped peak piercing sharply into the blue evening sky as golden-pink clouds haloed it like a twilight crown.

 

 

"...Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it.", Gloin hastily pressed a purse full of coins into Balin's hands.

 

Bilbo suddenly coughed to get everyone's attention and gestured his head towards Bard who was hurriedly approaching the helm with an outstretched hand.

 

"The money, quick, give it to me.", Bard hissed urgently.

 

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before.", Thorin frowned.

 

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead.", Bard looked forward and everyone saw the approaching rooftops of Laketown in the distance.

 

 

"Into the barrels!", Haedirn quickly helped the panicking dwarves into the barrels as Balin handed Bard the money.

 

"Thank you for your generosity.", Haedirn smiled gratefully as she handed Bard his coat back and clambered into an empty barrel next to Fili's.

 

"Stay low.", Bard whispered to all of them and smiled kindly at Haedirn.

 

The barge stopped at a dock just outside the city and Bard hopped off, striding over to a man and speaking to him. Bilbo peered through a hole in his barrel and whispered what he saw to the rest of the Company.

 

"Shh! What's he doing?", Dwalin asked the Hobbit.

 

"He's talking to someone.", Bilbo reported. "And he's...pointing right at us! ...Now they're shaking hands.", the Hobbit was just as anxious as the rest of them.

 

"What?", Thorin hissed.

 

"That villain! He's selling us out!", Dwalin accused.

 

The Company went silent with fear as heavy footfalls approached the ship. They waited with bated breath when suddenly something was poured atop their heads and Haedirn bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in shock as the dwarves spluttered in surprise - cold, slimy fish that reeked of death slipped down their backs uncomfortably as their putrid stench wreaked havoc on their noses. Once the barrels were filled to the brim with dead fish, the barge moved on again and Haedirn risked a disgusted whimper - the fishes' dead and glassy eyes seemed to stare right into her soul and it unnerved her.

 

"Oh, god.", one of the dwarves also complained and she heard a thump - Bard must have kicked the barrel.

 

"Quiet!", Bard shushed them. "We're approaching the toll gate!"

 

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please.", Haedirn found a hole in her barrel and watched as the gatekeeper approached the barge when it reached the entrance to Laketown. "Oh, it's you, Bard!", a wizened man with gray locks that reminded Haedirn of a kinder version of Saruman greeted Bard cheerfully.

 

 

"Morning, Percy.", Bard smiled back.

 

"Anything to declare?", Percy asked.

 

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired and ready for home.", Bard chuckled as he handed Percy some papers.

 

"You and me both.", Percy agreed as he stepped into his office to stamp Bard's papers, the bargeman glancing around warily. "Here we are. All in order.", Percy was about to hand Bard back his papers when another hand shot out of the shadows and plucked the papers out of the surprised gatekeeper's hand.

 

From her barrel, Haedirn saw a weaselly-looking man step out of the shadows with a troop of armored guards flanking his sides and rear. He had horrid yellowed teeth that were exposed when his thin lips curved up into a sickening smirk, sunken dark eyes that held a malicious gleam in them, a hooked nose like a vulture's cruel beak and his entire hunched thin frame was draped over with a heavy woolen coat - he appeared to be some sort of official, a corrupt one at that.

 

"Not. So. Fast.", the newcomer said slowly and both Percy and Bard looked worried. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only...they're not empty, are they, Bard?", the figure smirked as he tossed the bargeman's papers to the wind and approached Bard like a snake waiting to strike out at its victim.

 

 

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman.", the man glared at Bard as he picked up one of the fish from a nearby barrel.

 

"That's none of your business.", Bard countered coolly.

 

"Wrong.", the wicked man leaned his face closer to Bard's and the bargeman cringed slightly at the proximity. "It's the Master's business which makes it my business."

 

"Oh, come on, Alfrid, have a heart.", Bard groaned in exasperation. "People need to eat!"

 

"These fish are illegal.", Alfrid hissed as he carelessly tossed the dead fish over the side of the barge and into the icy lake. "Empty the barrels over the side, Captain Braga.", he commanded a nearby soldier.

 

 

Haedirn saw another older man approach the barge with his soldiers - he had tangled chestnut locks, a bushy mustache and dark gray eyes. He was draped in a burgundy fur-trimmed cape pinned together at the top by two elaborate brooches.

 

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on.", Braga commanded his troop and the soldiers began tipping the barrels over, the fish sliding off into the murky waters of the lake.

 

Haedirn almost let out a surprised cry when her barrel was tipped over and she pressed her palms against the sides of the barrel as she heard the fish plopping back into the water, their scaly bodies brushing unpleasantly against her cheek. The fish in her barrel began to lessen and she began to panic inwardly - would the guards find them? If they did, they would never reach Erebor and Bard would get into immense trouble with the Master of Esgaroth.

 

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce.", she heard Bard try to reason with Alfrid.

 

"That's not my problem.", Alfrid sniffed haughtily.

 

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?", Bard challenged Alfrid.

 

There was an intense silence as more fish were continued to be poured from the barrels until Alfrid finally spoke.

 

"Stop.", he sounded strained with frustration.

 

Haedirn silently sent a prayer of thanks to the Valar for their mercy as the barrels were placed upright again. Nobody was spotted by the soldiers thankfully - they were safe...for now. There were numerous heavy footsteps as the soldiers got off the barge and went back into the building as Haedirn peeped through the hole in her barrel to watch the scene again.

 

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard?", Alfrid sneered in disgust. "Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last.", he walked away from Bard and stood by the gatekeeper.

 

"Raise the gate!", Percy called out.

 

There was a rattling of chains and heavy creaking of wood as the large portcullis blocking the channel was raised and Bard began to pole the barge through into Laketown.

 

"The Master has his eye on you; you'll do well to remember - we know where you live.", Alfrid called after Bard angrily.

 

"it's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives.", Bard replied back.

 

As they continued down the small channel, Haedirn glanced around the dilapidated and dark Laketown where rickety chimneys sat atop ramshackle houses and belched out dark fumes of soot into the otherwise pristine air, women of every age in tattered dresses and thin shawls carried about baskets of fresh produce or weathered silks of faded colors, both young and old men repaired fishing nets and crude hooks by the docks and young children ran about the streets giggling and playing with one another.

 

 

Bard continued poling his barge down the narrow channels until he came to a large main dock and tied his barge securely to a nearby post. After looking around, he began knocking over the barrels and the Company tumbled out one by one, slipping on dead fish and retching in disgust - being drenched with the stench of dead fish was not an exactly pleasant experience.

Haedirn cried out in surprise as her barrel was tipped over and she rolled out of the barrel ungracefully, coughing hoarsely as her lungs welcomed back fresh air greedily. Bard gallantly helped her up, brushing off shiny fish scales from her hair and tunic. Haedirn turned red with embarrassment- she probably looked a sight with fish scales littering her now greasy body all over and smelling like death. If Bard noticed, he was polite enough to not say anything, but he smiled kindly before moving onto another barrel. The bargeman was about to tip over another barrel when a familiar bald and tattooed head surfaced suddenly.

 

"Get your hands off me.", Dwalin glared at Bard murderously as he popped his head out of the pile of fish on his barrel.

 

"That was unpleasant.", Dori gasped as he dusted himself down.

 

"Are you okay, **thutrel**?", Fili asked Haedirn as he made his way over to her.

 

"Other than stinking of dead fish, I'm good.", Haedirn sighed in exasperation as she shook a dead fish out of her boot.

 

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can keep for nothing.", Bard slipped a coin into the shocked dock keeper's hand as Haedirn helped the others out of the barrels. "Follow me.", the bargeman led the Company down the boardwalk.

 

"What is this place?", Bilbo murmured.

 

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men.", Thorin said quietly as they turned a corner and entered a bustling marketplace.

 

 

Suddenly as they were passing through, a Laketown guard saw them and shouted at them to halt. In a panic, the Company took off running down the streets, scattering amongst the surprised folk of Laketown. All of them dodged in between astonished men and women before hiding in different stalls among produce, baskets, nets or tapestries.

Haedirn ducked into the shadows of a shop, surprising an elderly woman arranging a basket or two of produce, just as a soldier ran past her hiding place; thinking that the coast was clear, the she-elf dared a peek. When she stood up fully, another soldier suddenly ambushed her from behind and grabbed her arms, but she flipped over expertly and bent the soldier's spine backwards before headbutting him hard - thank the Valar for Dwalin's sparring practices! She then dragged the unconscious soldier behind the counter with the help of the shopkeeper.

The rest of the dwarves hiding in other shops all took out the rest of the guards pursuing them with some help from pots, pans, ropes and the Laketown citizens before they hid away again. Just as they found suitable hiding places and the curious crowd of onlookers dispersed, the soldier from before at the toll gate - Captain Braga - appeared in the market and glanced around with a suspicious glance or two.

 

"What's going on here?", Braga demanded to know as he marched down the market.

 

"Braga!", Bard called a little too cheerfully when they **_coincidentally_**  ran into each other around a corner.

 

"You!", Braga's brow furrowed. "What are you up to, Bard?", he asked suspiciously.

 

"Me?", Bard feigned innocence. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

 

Haedirn held her breath when she saw the soldier near her was beginning to stir awake and readied a nearby brick to knock him out again, but the elderly woman **_accidentally_**  dropped a flower pot of herbs growing in it onto the man's head, rendering him out cold once more. Captain Braga turned his head towards the sound and roughly shoved Bard aside to investigate the source of the noise, but the Laketown people craftily placed baskets and nets in front of the unconscious guards to hide the soldiers and the Company just as the Captain of the Laketown Guards peered around a corner to spot if anything was amiss; luckily for the Company, the Captain couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary and he turned away. Daring to peek out, Haedirn saw Bard holding up a frilly white corset before Captain Braga.

 

"Here, Braga - your wife would look lovely in this.", Bard grinned mischievously and some of the men nearby snickered in amusement.

 

"What do you know of my wife?", Braga snapped angrily.

 

"...I know her as well as any man in this town.", Bard blinked innocently and Haedirn bit her tongue to keep her from howling with laughter as Braga's face turned as red as a ripe tomato.

 

Braga slapped the corset out of Bard's hands indignantly and stormed off with the rest of his remaining guards as Bard breathed a sigh of relief, the rest of the Laketown citizens either laughing at the embarrassed Captain of the Guard or snickering quietly amongst themselves. The Company began to emerge from their hiding places one by one once the soldiers had disappeared around a corner and met up with Bard who continued to lead them through Laketown when a tall young boy with curly hazelnut locks and a fur coat just like Bard's came running up, his chestnut-colored eyes wide with fear.

 

 

"Da! Our house - it's being watched!", the boy cried out.

 

Bard looked worried briefly before he turned to Thorin and Haedirn saw the spark of a plan light up in the bargeman's brilliant eyes.

 

"Can you all swim?", he asked the Company.

 

"Perfectly. Why?", Haedirn asked.

 

"Now this is going to be disgusting, but...you all need to swim to our house there...", Bard pointed to one of the houses in the distance. "...And come up from underneath our lavatory."

 

The dwarves recoiled in disgust and began protesting when Haedirn silenced them.

 

"This is the only way. We've already attracted enough attention in the marketplace, we don't want to arouse the Master's suspicion anymore than we should.", she reasoned with them.

 

"...She's right.", Fili finally agreed.

 

"I can't swim.", Ori lifted his hand meekly.

 

"I'll carry him and Kili.", Haedirn nodded at Thorin.

 

"But I can swim just fine--", Kili began to protest when Haedirn interrupted him.

 

"With your leg in that condition? I think not.", she eyed the young dwarf prince pointedly.

 

"We'll meet you there. Bain will knock three times and then you come up.", Bard patted his son's shoulder and the boy nodded in agreement.

 

"Let's go.", Balin said as the dwarves jumped into the frigid and murky water one by one.

 

Kili and Ori clung to Haedirn's back tightly and the she-elf plunged into the dark waters gracefully, the very blood in her bones chilling to ice. Her lips started to turn blue once more as the blood drained from her skin, turning her deathly pale, and her teeth chattered uncontrollably, but she took a deep breath and dove down into the waters.

She strongly swam towards Bard's house, weaving in between the wooden supports underneath the town and dodging floating barges as startled fish darted past her. Ori and Kili seemed to feel the effects of the frigid waters because they clung to her back tighter with trembling bodies. She surfaced for air and the three of them took in big gulps of air when Oin suddenly shouted at them to duck - a barge was floating their way!

In shock, Haedirn hardly had time to take another breath and she ducked just as the boat passed overhead them. Her lungs were screaming desperately for more air and her heart thumped wildly in her chest, its frantic beat echoing in her ears painfully like thunder, as Kili and Ori kicked desperately too - air; they needed air!

Just when they thought they couldn't hold in what little breath they had in their lungs, the barge had finally passed them and Haedirn resurfaced, all three of them gasping and heaving for air.

 

"We're...almost...there...!", Haedirn wheezed and dived again when they had recovered, making their way to Bard's house.

 

The Company huddled underneath the toilet bowl until they heard three loud thumps and Dwalin surfaced first with a murderous scowl.

 

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off.", he threatened Bain before he raised the toilet seat and began to heave himself out of the stinking water. "Get off.", he slapped the mortified boy's hand away rudely.

 

"Up there.", Bain pointed to a flight of stairs leading up to the main house and Dwalin rushed up, dripping trails of smelly lake water along the way.

 

A flabbergasted Bilbo poked his head out next and Bain helped him out as the rest of the dwarves surfaced one by one, clambering out and heading upstairs. Haedirn handed Ori to Bain first before she helped Kili clamber out next.

 

"Careful, his leg's injured.", she told Bain gently who nodded as he helped Kili out.

 

Fili was the second last to tumble out of the toilet and he and Bain helped Haedirn out the last, puddles of dirty murky water collecting at their feet. Could it get any worse? Smelling of fish and toilet water - Haedirn could probably die of embarrassment now...

As Haedirn and Fili were led up the stairs by Bain, Haedirn looked up and saw a pretty young girl watching them and scrutinizing them with surprised eyes; after all, it's not everyday you have thirteen dwarves, a Hobbit and a she-elf clamber out of your toilet, right?

 

 

"Da... Why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?", the girl asked, her nose crinkling slightly in disgust. "And a she-elf too!", she exclaimed excitedly when she saw Haedirn.

 

She had curly dirty blonde hair, bright brown eyes and smooth peachy skin like a doll's. She was tall and dressed in a simple practical dress - she looked much older than Bain - his older sister and the eldest child.

As Haedirn came up the stairs, a smaller girl - Bain's youngest sister - watched them curiously. She had dirty golden curls like her sister, a sweet face like a porcelain doll's, a button nose and bright blue eyes like the clearest day. She was dressed in a graying tunic and blue overall dress.

 

 

"Will they bring us luck?", the little girl asked excitedly as Nori passed by her with leaves tangled in his star-shaped hairdo.

 

Haedirn almost laughed at that - given the state they were in, she didn't think these dwarves would be bringing anybody any sort of luck any time soon.

 

"Sigrid, find some fresh clothes for the lady elf.", Bard looked at his eldest daughter who excitedly disappeared into one of the rooms. "Tilda, grab some blankets to keep our guests warm.", he said to the little girl who nodded cheerfully and headed into another room. "Bain, see if you can draw some clean water for them to wash themselves down with.", he told his son who headed downstairs again.

 

"Thank you, Bard, for your kindness.", Haedirn nodded as she sat down, squeezing filthy water out of her normally silky hair.

 

"My pleasure, my Lady Haedirn.", Bard smiled gallantly at her.

 

Fili glared at Bard as he scooted closer to Haedirn, hugging her waist protectively. He childishly stuck his tongue out at the bargeman whose eyes widened in surprise before the bowman turned away with a soft cough to help his youngest daughter collect the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	12. Disagreements & Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn hears more of the tale of Erebor's downfall starting with Dale and the dwarves begin to complain when Bard produces homemade weapons that fail to satisfy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this XD

"It may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm.", Bard handed Thorin one of his big cloaks.

 

The shivering Company was now clean of the smell of fish and lake water and huddled together for warmth, wrapped in threadbare blankets. Their wet tunics and sodden boots were spread out in front of a small fire to dry as Bard and Tilda kept passing out blankets to them. Haedirn emerged from downstairs, drying her long and now clean hair with a thin towel, dressed in a simple brown tunic she borrowed from Bard.

 

 

"Thank you for lending me your clothes, Bard. I don't normally wear dresses and the ones Sigrid offered me were a little too small for me anyways.", Haedirn smiled at Bard's eldest daughter who was standing behind her with a small smile.

 

"You're more than welcome, Haedirn.", Bard smiled as Bain handed her a mug of hot tea.

 

"Thank you very much.", Bilbo nodded at Tilda who handed him a blanket.

 

Thorin sat by the window and looked outside at a wooden tower across from Bard's home, his eyes slowly widening in shock. Haedirn walked over to the dwarf king and looked outside to see a gigantic crossbow with four arms curving inwards towards the main body on top of the tower.

 

 

"...A Dwarvish Wind-Lance...", Thorin murmured almost inaudibly.

 

"You look like you've seen a ghost.", Bilbo remarked, trotting over as he sipped his drink from his mug.

 

"He has.", Balin nodded and Haedirn listened intently. "The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came.", the old dwarf said as Thorin looked away sadly. "The day Smaug destroyed Dale, Girion - the Lord of the city - rallied upon his bowmen to fire upon the beast."

 

 

"But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor.", Balin continued gravely. "Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide and few of those arrows were ever made."

 

 

"Black Arrow?", Tilda asked Haedirn softly, tugging on the she-elf's sleeve.

 

"Yes, young Tilda. They were forged by King Thror when he was King Under The Mountain. These large steel arrows, made from a series of large metal quarrels, were the only known weapons with enough power to pierce a dragon's hide.", Haedirn explained patiently to the little girl.

 

"His store was running low when Girion made his last stand.", Balin said, nearing the end of the tale of the brave Lord of Dale. "However, Girion was himself killed by Smaug and...you know the rest."

 

"...Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different.", Thorin murmured sadly.

 

"You speak as if you were there.", Bard approached Thorin.

 

"All dwarves know the tale.", Thorin replied shortly.

 

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon - he loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast.", Bain piped up with a determined stare at Thorin.

 

"Ha ha ha.", Dwalin chuckled bitterly with his arms crossed over his chest. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more.", the warrior shook his head.

 

"What happened to the final Black Arrow?", Sigrid asked quietly.

 

"It was rumored to have been lost or taken during Smaug's desolation on Dale and Erebor. Others say that the arrow was melted down and its steel used for other purposes. Some believe that Girion had descendants to whom the arrow was passed down as an heirloom.", Haedirn spoke up, attracting everyone's attention. "Nobody knows the true story, only that the Black Arrow was never found or seen again."

 

"How do you know all this?", Bard asked curiously. "The dragon's attack was nearly thirty centuries ago. Were you born during that time?"

 

"I'm much older than I look, Master Bard.", Haedirn smiled wryly as Bard looked down sheepishly. "You forget that we Elves are immortal. Many things happen before our eyes in just a mere blink - kingdoms rise and fall, wars are won and lost, babies are born and the old die, a seed takes root and becomes a forest. I was around 2600 years old when Smaug attacked."

 

"So how old are you now?", Tilda asked curiously.

 

"I will be a mere 2752 in the days to come, little one.", Haedirn smiled gently as she brushed a surprised Tilda's hair gently.

 

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?", Thorin strode up to Bard.

 

"Wait here.", Bard went downstairs as Balin, Haedirn, Thorin and his nephews huddled together and quietly discussed amongst themselves.

 

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn.", Thorin whispered.

 

"Durin's Day falls morn after next.", Balin reminded him.

 

"That mean we must reach the mountain before then.", Haedirn looked at Thorin and Balin who nodded in confirmation. "Time is running out."

 

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?", Kili asked worriedly.

 

"Then this quest has been for nothing.", Fili shook his head gravely.

 

Haedirn hugged Fili gently and he turned his head slightly, placing a soft kiss upon her lips gently.

 

"Well... Maybe not for nothing...", Fili smiled slightly and Balin chuckled knowingly.

 

Bard returned with a long dripping packet tucked underneath his arm and laid it on the table, opening it as the dwarves crowded around. The wrappings loosened to reveal a couple of handmade weapons and the dwarves picked them up, looking at them in disgust.

 

"What is this?", Thorin asked Bard lowly.

 

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon.", Bard answered as Kili picked up the nearest weapon lying next to him.

 

"And this?", the young dwarf prince asked.

 

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none.", Bard replied.

 

"We paid you for weapons.", Gloin growled as Thorin and Dwalin exchanged disgusted looks. "Iron-forged swords and axes!", he exclaimed angrily.

 

"It's a joke!", Bofur cried out and the dwarves threw the weapons back onto the table in agreement.

 

"If this is the best we can get, we must work with them.", Haedirn frowned at the dwarves as she picked up the crowbill effortlessly, looking at the crudely forged weapon with a discerning eye. "It looks strong enough - yes, they're not our swords or war hammers, but these can be just as effective. You didn't expect ordinary citizens to be carrying weapons so freely as if they're bred for war, did you?"

 

"...Actually we did, lass.", Nori admitted quietly and Haedirn groaned in exasperation as she put down the crowbill.

 

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key.", Bard said to them as Dwalin and Thorin exchanged a knowing look out from the corner of their eyes.

 

"Thorin, why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now.", Balin murmured to Thorin, none of the Company noticing Bard's faraway expression when he heard the dwarf king's name as if he had heard it before somewhere.

 

"You're not going anywhere.", Bard said suddenly.

 

"What did you say?!", an enraged Dwalin bellowed.

 

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait until nightfall.", Bard said and the dwarves began to settle down again.

 

Kili sat down on a couch slowly as he leaned against his makeshift walking stick. He grimaced in pain as he held his injured leg with one hand - it seemed to hurt even more as time passed... Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, Kili slowly unwrapped the bandage to find that the flesh had darkened noticeably around the wound and that the blood had now darkened to nearly black and had coagulated around the arrow shaft. He knew that he should probably tell Fili, Haedirn or Oin that the wound had worsened increasingly, but he didn't want to stay behind in Laketown while the others ventured into the Lonely Mountain; otherwise, he had ventured this far from home with his brother for nothing. Haedirn saw Bard's troubled face as he exited his house and all was quiet for a few minutes until a worried Bain went to check on his father on the porch.

 

"Da?", Bain called Bard.

 

"Don't let them leave.", was all that Haedirn heard Bard say before she heard the sound of footsteps fly across the wooden boards swiftly.

 

Bard had hardly been gone for more than five minutes when Dwalin and Thorin stood up.

 

"We're leaving.", Thorin said gruffly and the Company began to rise.

 

"Where are we going?", Haedirn asked.

 

"To the armory. We're going to get those weapons and head for the mountain.", Dwalin replied.

 

"You can't leave!", Bain exclaimed.

 

"We can and we will.", Gloin growled stubbornly.

 

"You would risk getting captured by the Master of Laketown?!", Bain's eyes were wide as he tried to stop the dwarves.

 

"It's better than sitting around and waiting for something to happen.", Dori frowned as they wore their now mostly dry tunics, the others murmuring in agreement.

 

"You're leaving so soon?", Tilda grabbed Haedirn's sleeve. "But you only just got here."

 

"Believe me, young Tilda, it's not my decision to make.", Haedirn shook her head as she took her tunic and went to change in one of the rooms. "Sometimes even I can't change their minds.", she handed Bard's tunic to Sigrid after neatly folding it.

 

"But what if Da comes back and finds out you're gone?", Sigrid asked worriedly.

 

Haedirn looked back at the dwarves who were wearing their tunics and looked back at Bard's children.

 

"Just tell him the truth.", Haedirn nodded and patted Bain's head gently. "Don't worry, Bain.", she looked at the children. "We'll see each other again soon.", she smiled gently at the girls.

 

"Do you promise?", Tilda looked at Haedirn with her big brilliant cerulean eyes and Haedirn could see Estel in those eyes, making her remember the same promise she made to the little boy months ago.

 

"...I promise.", Haedirn nodded and hugged the children before she followed the dwarves out the door into Laketown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the lovely ~HarleyDeadpool~ for the kind comment as well ^_^
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	13. Promises & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is brought before the Master of Laketown where Thorin strikes a bargain and they find out that Bard is a descendant of Girion, the last Lord of Dale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else can I say? Enjoy! ^3^

The Company was sneaking through the empty streets of Laketown stealthily towards the armor, hiding from patrolling guards. Ducking behind a boat, they patiently waited as two armed watchmen passed by the large boat they were hiding behind.

 

"Shh!", Dwalin hissed when one of the dwarfs made a noise when he tripped over a net lying on the ground. "Keep it down!"

 

"Haedirn, you're up.", Thorin said to the she-elf who nodded as she ran towards a window on the armory's second floor and jumped up, clutching onto the window sill tightly.

 

"As soon we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain.", Thorin softly reminded the Company.

 

"It's all clear.", she reported, looking back at a relieved Thorin, before forcing a blade she had swiped from a smithy's shop in between the window's mullions and opened it with a click. "Come on.", she cupped her hands together as a stepping stone for the dwarves.

 

"Go, go, go!", Thorin hissed as Nori ran forward first.

 

"Boost me up, Haedirn!", Nori stepped onto Haedirn's hand and she lifted him up high enough for him to clamber in through the window.

 

"Next.", Thorin shoved Bilbo forward and the Hobbit did the same thing as Nori.

 

One by one, half of the Company were soon in the armory, collecting several weapons - axes, swords, bows and arrows for Kili and Haedirn, war hammers, spears... There was a sudden clanging noise and a cry of pain from Kili followed by stuff tumbling down the stairs! Everyone looked around warily and then they heard the sound of watchmen shouting in alarm and Haedirn could see multiple armored figures running towards them.

 

"Oh, no!", Haedirn gasped.

 

"Run!", Dori shouted and the others still outside turned to quickly escape, but they were stopped with two watchmen pointing pikes at them - they were trapped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Get off of me!", Dwalin protested angrily as the soldiers shoved them down the streets of Laketown.

 

"Take your hands off me!", Gloin struggled with another soldier.

 

Fili shielded Haedirn protectively as she helped a limping Kili along the streets as a light snow began to fell around them. Curious townspeople began to awaken as the guards dragged the protesting Company down the streets. A large and murmuring crowd, some of them holding torches, soon formed behind them as they approached the largest house in all of Laketown and the doors opened to reveal Alfrid and another man storming outside towards them. The new man struggling to wear his fur coat was richly dressed and rather flabby with stringy auburn locks, ratty teeth and a greasy face like putty with multiple rings adorning his fingers like King Thranduil - it must be the Master of Laketown.

 

 

"What is the meaning of this?", the Master demanded to know angrily.

 

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire.", Braga announced.

 

"Ah.", the Master eyed the Company pointedly. "Enemies of the state then.", he sniffed disdainfully.

 

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.", Alfrid agreed almost immediately.

 

"Hold your tongue!", Dwalin snapped as he stepped forward boldly. "You do not know to whom you speak; this is no common criminal - this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!", he declared loudly as he gestured to Thorin who stepped forward bravely, the crowd murmuring in amazement.

 

"We are the dwarves of Erebor.", Thorin stated loud and clear as the crowd began to whisper in shock and recognition, some of them craning their heads to get a better glimpse of the Company. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North!", Thorin exclaimed earnestly and the crowd agreed. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

 

At this, the townspeople began to cheer and clap as the Master looked on at them calculatively when Alfrid spoke up nasally, looking at them with suspicion.

 

"Why should we take you at your word, eh?", everyone fell silent. " We don't know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

 

Bilbo and Haedirn raised their hands after a moment of silence.

 

"We'll vouch for him.", Haedirn frowned sharply at Alfrid before looking to the Master of Laketown.

 

"We have traveled with these dwarves through great danger and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it.", Bilbo piped up firmly and Thorin smiled gratefully at the both of them as the people began to get excited again.

 

"Death!", a familiar voice rang out loudly as someone pushed through the crowd. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

 

"Bard!", Haedirn exclaimed as the townspeople began whispering anxiously amongst themselves.

 

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!", Thorin boomed confidently and the people shouted excitedly as they applauded while the Master looked on with a crafty smile.

 

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen!", Bard shouted desperately as he walked out to the centre. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!", he asked as the people began to grow silent and shake their heads sadly at the memory. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!", some of the people shouted "No!" while others shook their heads or whispered quietly to their neighbors. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by his greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!", Bard and Thorin glared at each other with intense anger and the crowd was in an uproar until the Master stepped forward and spoke up.

 

"Now, now! We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame! Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale and your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!", the Master waved a fat ringed finger at Bard accusingly as the crowd began to clamor while the shell-shocked Company stared Bard with mixed reactions of anger and surprise.

 

"It's true, sire!", Alfrid agreed as the crowd yelled angrily at Bard. "We all know the story - arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark."

 

"...Bard?", Haedirn stepped forward with only surprise and pity brimming in her violet eyes. "...Is this true? ...Are you really a descendant of Girion?"

 

"...Yes.", Bard looked away in shame before he strode forward to Thorin.

 

"You have no right...", Bard whispered earnestly. "...No right to enter that mountain!", his eyes seemed to burn brighter with the torches.

 

"...I have the only right.", Thorin rasped before he turned to face the Laketown Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?", the dwarf king asked as the crowd held their breath in anticipation. "What say you?", he asked as the Master pondered thoughtfully for a few seconds before he smiled and pointed to Thorin.

 

"I say unto you...welcome!", the Master declared joyfully, opening his arms wide in welcome as the crowd erupted into raucous cheers. "Welcome and thrice welcome, King Under The Mountain!"

 

Thorin climbed a few steps up and turned to face the crowd that were now hugging each other in joy, but he stared coldly at Bard who returned the emotionless gaze with one of his own. The Company cheered and reveled in this warm welcome, but only Haedirn was silent as worry etched itself across her features. Something didn't feel right somehow within her and it was worrying her greatly, gnawing away at her slowly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, I know this is short, but I'll try to make the next few longer :)  
> The end is coming soon, so stay tuned!!! :D
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	14. Impending Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's condition worsens, but Tauriel saves him and Legolas sees Haedirn again. But a bigger threat looms above them from the mountain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part of this series will come out soon! Stay tuned and I love you all! :D <3

The next morning, there was a great crowd as the whole of Laketown came to see the Company off. A large boat docked at the main channel was loaded with supplies for them to take to the Lonely Mountain. Everyone, save for Haedirn who chose to dress simply and practically, was decked in armor and regal garb as they marched along the pier towards the boat and boarded it.

 

 

 

"You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?", Bilbo spoke up as he glanced at Thorin worriedly.

 

"If he's not here, we leave him behind.", Thorin replied gruffly.

 

"We have to if we're to find the door before nightfall.", Balin turned to Bilbo sadly. "We can risk no more delays."

 

"Not you.", Thorin stopped Kili before he could get on the boat. "We must travel with speed and you will slow us down."

 

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you.", Kili smiled cheerfully, thinking that Thorin was joking, but Haedirn knew that Thorin never joked with this sort of situation.

 

"No.", Thorin said firmly as Fili and Haedirn looked at the two before they exchanged a worried look.

 

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.", Kili was shocked that his uncle would leave him behind.

 

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed.", Thorin patted Kili's shoulder with a warm smile, but Kili looked betrayed beyond belief as he watched his uncle board the boat.

 

"I'll stay with the lad.", Oin offered as he stepped out of the boat. "My duty lies with the wounded.", he tried to examine Kili who was protesting feebly.

 

 

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain.", Fili looked at his uncle incredulously with his wide blue eyes and exclaimed. "Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!"

 

"Fili...", Thorin began, but Fili interrupted him.

 

"I will carry him if I must!", Fili begged.

 

"One day, you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin.", Thorin said gently to Fili who looked at his brother and stepped out of the boat with a determined stare. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company.", Thorin tried to stop his eldest nephew.

 

"I belong with my brother.", Fili pulled away with a hard glare and joined his brother and Oin on the docks.

 

Haedirn made a move to follow Fili, but Thorin stopped her too.

 

"You play a valuable part in this quest, Haedirn. Don't abandon us for the sake of those who want to stay behind or are too weak.", Thorin shook his head.

 

"Stay with Uncle, Haedirn. They'll probably need you.", Fili looked at Haedirn worriedly.

 

"I made a promise to stay with my beloved and it is a vow I do not take lightly.", Haedirn clapped her hand on Thorin's shoulder. "I belong with Fili. We will join you when Kili is healed."

 

Thorin could only watch in defeat as Haedirn leaped out of the boat and joined his nephews and Oin.

 

" **Thutrel** , you should have gone with them.", Fili's eyes were wide with shock.

 

"I belong with you.", Haedirn said firmly as she knelt down and lightly kissed the dwarf prince's lips. "Your brother is my brother as well. He needs us, Fili.", she looked at him gently before turning to Kili and hugging him softly. "You'll be okay, Kili. We'll find a way to get you healed."

 

The musicians began to play their instruments as the Master of Laketown climbed up onto a platform, waving as the citizens of Laketown cheered and clapped. He gave a long speech which Haedirn didn't bother paying attention too because most of her focus was on Kili - his face had turned ashen and his breathing had become labored as if inhaling was becoming difficult. The little group watched on solemnly as the other dwarves sailed away with large smiles, waving and bowing to the people. Kili watched on miserably from the dock as he leaned against Haedirn heavily. Suddenly Bofur burst out from the crowd and stared at the boat glumly which was now far down the canal when he spotted the four of them.

 

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?", Bofur chuckled in a half-hearted manner.

 

"Argh...!", Kili moaned in pain as he began to topple over, but Fili caught him just in time and Oin tried to examine him.

 

"Kili?! Kili!", Fili called worriedly, his voice growing frantic in pitch.

 

"We need to find him help. Now.", Haedirn grew anxious as she helped Kili sit up.

 

* * *

 

 

They hurried the best they could to the Laketown Master's mansion just as he and Alfrid were about to enter. The guards made way for them as they burst forward, Kili laying limply in Haedirn's arms.

 

"Please wait! Please!", Fili rushed forward, panting heavily for breath. "We need your help - my brother is sick!"

 

"Sick?! Is it infectious?!", the Master suddenly panicked as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and covered the lower half of his face. "G-get back! Alfrid, get them back!", he stammered as he shooed the dwarves away.

 

"Please, we need medicine!", Oin begged as Alfrid turned to them with a disgusted sneer.

 

"Do I look like an apothecary? Haven’t we given you enough?", Alfrid spat rudely, much to their shock. "The Master’s a busy man, he hasn’t got time to worry about sick dwarves.", he looked disgusted by the very sight of them. "Begone!  Will you go on?! Clear off!", he shouted as the guards hustled the little group away from the Master's mansion.

 

"Please! Help us!", Bofur pleaded in vain as the guards threw them backwards.

 

**"Imrid amrad ursul!"** , Haedirn shouted angrily and loudly at the Master in Khuzdul, surprising the dwarves. "May the Valar grant you a fate worse than death!"

 

They hurried from house to house, begging for someone to help Kili, but no one came to their aid and Kili's condition was worsening rapidly. It was almost evening by that time and they were losing hope for Kili.

 

"We're going to lose him!", Oin panicked as Kili moaned feverishly.

 

"No one will help us! What do we do?!", Bofur breathed heavily.

 

"There's one more person we can try...", Haedirn glanced in the direction of Bard's house and they all rushed there with a renewed determination.

 

But when they got there, Bard was less than happy to see the dwarves on his doorstep.

 

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away.", Bard muttered and began to slam his door shut when Bofur jammed his boot in the doorway and prevented the bargeman from shutting the door on them.

 

"No, no, no! Please, you must help us!", Fili pleaded tearfully.

 

"Leave me alone! Ask for help elsewhere!", Bard shouted angrily from inside his house.

 

"Bard, please! Listen to us!", Haedirn cried out worriedly and the bargeman opened his door reluctantly to look at them with a frown. "You are our last hope; no one will help us - Kili's sick.", her worried violet eyes caught Bard's attention and from the tone of her voice, he knew that she was serious.

 

"He's very sick.", Bofur added worriedly as Bard glanced at Kili.

 

The young dwarf prince was panting heavily and moaning hoarsely in pain as he writhed about feverishly, a thin sheen of sweat slicking his forehead as agony contorted his ashen features. Haedirn's arms were trembling with fear for the young dwarf prince as she held him close to her chest like a baby, her eyes pleading earnestly with Bard who was hesitating.

 

 

"Please... Kili is like family to me and family do not turn their backs on one another!", Haedirn exclaimed, her voice cracking with desperation. "You would do the same if Bain, Tilda or Sigrid were ill, wouldn't you?", tears welled up in her own eyes and Bard stayed silent, his eyes glancing at Haedirn and Kili frantically. "Wouldn't you?!"

 

"...Bring him in. I'll try to do all I can to help you.", Bard opened the door wide for them.

 

"Thank you, Bard.", Haedirn breathed a sigh of relief and rushed inside.

 

"Miss Haedirn!", Sigrid exclaimed happily.

 

"You're back!", Bain blinked in surprise.

 

"Miss Haedirn!", Tilda ran forward and hugged Haedirn's waist tightly.

 

"Later, children. I need a bed for him.", Haedirn gestured with her head at Kili who was groaning in pain.

 

"Here.", Bard made a space on his bed for Kili and the she-elf laid the dwarf prince down gently as Fili came over and held his brother's hand tightly, wiping away the sweat from his forehead worriedly.

 

"Sigrid, Tilda, I need you to find a towel and some hot water for me.", Haedirn said as she rolled up her sleeves and the girls nodded, running off to find the supplies. "Bard, do you have anything that we can use to heal Kili?"

 

"I can search. Bain, get the medicine bag.", Bain nodded and ran downstairs to get his father's medicine bag.

 

"Ah! Ugh!", Kili moaned out in agony, writhing as Fili and Bofur tried to calm him down while Oin examined the wound on his leg. "Argh!", he howled in pain as Oin unwrapped his leg to reveal the dark wound stinking of coagulated blood and poison.

 

"Oh, no... No, no, no! This is bad! Very bad!", Haedirn took the hot water and towel from the girls. "It's really bad now! The poisons are inducing him into a raging fever!", she exclaimed as she soaked the rag in the hot water and dabbed away the foul blackened blood.

 

"Oin, can you not do something?!", Fili panicked.

 

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever!", Oin took Kili's temperature as Bard searched through his bag of medicines.

 

"I have nightshade, feverfew....", Bard looked at the little group worriedly as he brought out various dried herbs.

 

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?", Oin asked worriedly.

 

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs.", Bard shook his head as he put away his medicines.

 

"Pigs? Weed? Right.", Bofur nodded and pointed at Kili. "Don't move.", was all he said before he rushed out of the house as quick as he could into the dark night to search for pigs and Kingsfoil.

 

"Where can he even go?!", Haedirn exclaimed exasperatedly.

 

Suddenly a reverberation shook the house to its very foundations and dust began to float down from the ceiling. Everyone looked up at the dull sound and were silent with fear, save for Kili who was still moaning and writhing in pain.

 

"Da?", Sigrid called worriedly.

 

"It's coming from the mountain.", Bain breathed.

 

"You should leave us.", Fili approached Bard with a grim look upon his features. "Take your children; get out of here."

 

"And go where? There is nowhere to go.", Bard shook his head with a solemn look.

 

"Are we going to die, Da?", Tilda asked fearfully in a small trembling voice as she hugged her father's arm tightly.

 

"No, darling.", Bard smiled warmly at his youngest child.

 

"The dragon, it's going to kill us.", Tilda whimpered as she clung onto her father's tunic.

 

Bard glanced at his children worriedly for a moment before his features hardened with determination and he reached up to a beam above him, yanking at something hidden on the wooden board before some dried plants fell down onto the floor. In his hand, he held the last of the three Black Arrows that Girion had in Dale and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

 

"Not if I kill it first.", Bard said firmly.

 

"The last of the Black Arrows...", Haedirn breathed in awe and Bard smiled as she approached him. "So Girion's descendants really did keep it faithfully as an heirloom all these years...", she whispered as she touched it gingerly as if it were some priceless artifact before she looked at Bard determinedly. "You can destroy Smaug."

 

"And I will.", Bard promised. "Come on, Bain, I need your help for this.", he said to his son as they grabbed their coats and disappeared into the night.

 

"Will Da really kill the dragon?", Tilda asked Haedirn softly as she snuggled close to her for protection.

 

"I'm sure he will, child.", Haedirn nodded and held Tilda close to her chest.

 

Despite the situation, Fili managed to smile a little as he watched Haedirn hug Tilda gently, yet protectively like how his own mother used to do when he and Kili were much younger dwarrows - he could definitely see Haedirn as the motherly type and he was glad that they were together; once this quest was over, he wanted her to be his queen and they would rule after Thorin, start a family together... It sounded absolutely perfect to him.

Bain returned moments later, bursting into the house red-faced and sweaty from running, and slammed the door shut behind him loudly. Everyone looked at him in surprise and Sigrid approached her little brother worriedly.

 

"Bain, where is Da?", she asked as she held her brother's shoulders tightly.

 

"The wind lance...in the town square... The guards chased us...", Bain panted heavily as he explained in between breaths. "Da gave the arrow to me... Told me to run... I hid it in a boat somewhere..."

 

"There's nothing we can do about it. Your father will return; just be patient.", Haedirn nodded. "Bofur had better return soon... He's been gone a long while...", she murmured worriedly.

 

* * *

 

 

In the tense silence, Oin continued to examine Kili while Haedirn sat next to Fili who hugged her reassuringly, rubbing her arms gently. The children sat down in a worried silence, waiting for their father to return.

 

"I'm going to wait outside for Da.", Sigrid murmured as she went outside, leaning over the balcony.

 

Haedirn heard a scuttling noise and looked up to see Oin also looking up at the ceiling - he must have heard something too. There was something on the roof and it was getting closer to them...

 

"AAAHHH!!!", Sigrid shrieked as she dashed back inside and slammed the door shut, but a crudely serrated blade burst through the door and prevented it from shutting.

 

The door busted wide open to reveal a dark and horrid snarling form in armor in the doorway - it was an orc.

 

"Sigrid!", Haedirn shouted in shock as she grabbed the closest thing to her - an iron frying pan - and smacked the orc in the face, rendering it out cold. "Get the children back! Protect them and Kili!", Haedirn shouted to Fili and Oin as Sigrid and Tilda clung to each other, screaming in fear.

 

Another Orc came running in through the doorway and tussled with Haedirn, snapping its vicious jaws at her, but the she-elf held it back its sword with the frying pan before she reared back and headbutted it hard, knocking him out cold. Another Orc appeared from downstairs and strode in as Oin threw a stack of plates at it, but another Orc suddenly broke through the roof and fell into the house. Sigrid overturned a bench to use as a shield and grabbed her little sister, dragging her underneath the table as Fili grappled with another Orc.

 

"Get down, Tilda!", Sigrid protected her little sister.

 

An orc snarled at Bain threateningly, but the quick-thinking boy kicked the other bench towards it and sent the orc sprawling forward in surprise. Before it could regain its bearings, Bain had overturned the bench and the seat smacked the orc straight in the face. Haedirn kicked another orc in the face when it dropped down from the roof and stole its sword, deflecting the blow of another orc sneaking up behind her, but it reared up and sank its teeth into her right shoulder.

 

"AARGH!", Haedirn yelled out in pain as the orc sank its teeth deeper into her shoulder with a delighted growl, crimson blood spilling down her shoulder.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili shouted as he fought his way towards her and stabbed the orc in its ribs, making it screech in pain only for Haedirn to swiftly stab it in the neck.

 

"Miss Haedirn!", Sigrid screamed in terror as another orc flipped the table they were hiding under and advanced on them.

 

"Help!", Tilda shrieked in fear as she threw a plate at the orc who merely flinched at the projectile hitting its face.

 

Haedirn gritted her teeth in pain as her injured shoulder throbbed and burned as if there were a thousand red-hot needles being pushed into her shoulder, but she ignored the pain and ran forward with the orc blade, jumping on the orc's back and slicing its throat as its black blood spurted all over her arms.

 

"You're hurt!", Bain shouted to Haedirn in shock.

 

"Never mind about me! Get yourself and your sisters out of here!", Haedirn quickly shoved Sigrid and Tilda in Bain's direction when another orc tackled her down to the ground.

 

"Lass!", Oin yelled loudly as the orc pinned Haedirn down.

 

"No!", Tilda screamed fearfully.

 

Suddenly an arrow was shot through the orc's head and Haedirn rolled the body off with her uninjured arm to find Legolas standing above her. He extended a hand to her as his other hand neatly flicked back and stabbed a charging orc in the head. Haedirn accepted the Elven Prince's hand and he pulled her up to her feet; behind him was Tauriel who was also swiftly cutting down orcs.

 

"We meet again, _Hiril vuin_ Haedirn.", Legolas smiled slightly as Haedirn tossed the blade behind him which skewered an approaching orc.

 

"What took you so long, Blondie?", Haedirn rolled her eyes sarcastically and grabbing Legolas' shoulders, she used him as leverage to launch herself up and kick another orc in its chest.

 

Tauriel, Legolas and Haedirn began disposing of all the orcs as Fili and Oin protected the children and Kili. Tauriel slashed at the approaching orcs that came from the main door, Legolas fought off the orcs that dropped from the wrecked ceiling and Haedirn kept all the orcs running up from downstairs at bay.

 

 

 

"Get down!", Fili shouted and grabbed Bain as an orc charged at them only to be slain by Tauriel.

 

Kili was grabbed by his injured leg by an orc and the young dwarf prince yelled in pain and fear, but Tauriel threw a dagger into its throat and the creature choked on its own black blood. Kili grabbed the dagger and finished off the orc, but as the corpse fell over, it sent Kili tumbling off the bed and onto the floor as well. The sable-haired dwarf prince howled in agony as Tauriel glanced at him worriedly.

 

"You are injured.", Legolas' eyes were wide when Haedirn clutched at her shoulder during a break in the fighting with a pained grimace, crimson blood seeping through her pale fingers and streaming down her arm.

 

"I'm fine.", Haedirn panted heavily, shaking her head when Legolas tried to examine her.

 

"Get away from her, elfling!", Fili growled at Legolas angrily as he shoved the elf prince aside harshly and observed Haedirn's bite wound. "Oh, Mahal...", the blood drained from the blond dwarf prince. "Oin! Haedirn's been injured!"

 

"Just patch me up, Oin.", Haedirn shook her head when the old dwarf started to bring out some medicine to clean the wound.

 

"It may get infected, lass - no telling what foul diseases that filthy orc was carrying.", Oin frowned as he began cleaning up Haedirn's bloody shoulder.

 

"Worry about me later. Worry about Kili.", Haedirn pointed to Kili who was writhing on the floor in agony.

 

"I've got him.", Fili ran over to his brother worriedly and held him up. "Kee? Kee?!", he panicked as his brother began crying in pain.

 

 **"Ekinskeld! Obguranid!"** , Haedirn heard an orc shout as Oin bandaged up her shoulder after applying a healing salve and Legolas ran after a fleeing orc.

 

 **"Gur! Arangim!"** , another orc voice boomed as the remaining orcs fled from the house.

 

"You killed them all...", Bain whispered in awe as he looked at Tauriel and Haedirn.

 

"There are others. Tauriel, come.", Legolas called, not before striding over to Haedirn first and holding her uninjured hand gently. "I will return for you, _Hiril vuin_.", he whispered softly and boldly placed a sweet kiss on her knuckles in front of Fili who protested angrily, but the elf prince ignored the dwarf prince entirely this time. _" Tenna' ento lye omenta, cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'."_, Legolas whispered with a gentle smile before he leaped over the balcony gracefully and pursued the orcs.

 

"By Mahal, I hate that elf prince...", Fili muttered mutinously under his breath.

 

Kili's cries of agony brought everyone back to reality and Oin examined him frantically as Fili and Haedirn tried to restrain him and calm him down.

 

"We're losing him!", Oin said worriedly as a hesitating Tauriel glanced back the injured Kili worriedly from the door.

 

"Please!", Haedirn looked up at Tauriel frantically. "Help us!"

 

Tauriel opened her mouth to respond when she suddenly whipped around with her knives to see a dazed Bofur approach the door with Kingsfoil in his hands.

 

"Athelas...", Tauriel whispered reverently as she took the leaves from an astonished Bofur and reverently examined the plant.

 

"Uh... What are you doing?", Bofur blinked.

 

"...I'm going to save him.", Tauriel smiled before turning back into the house with a determined stare at Kili.

 

"Oh, thank you!", Haedirn breathed a sigh of relief when Tauriel stepped in with the plant they needed to heal Kili. "Tilda, get a bowl of hot water for the elf guard!"

 

"Right!", the little girl nodded and hurried into the kitchen.

 

"Sigrid, some towels!", Haedirn nodded as she and the dwarves cleared the table for them to put Kili on, the girl going to a chest of drawers.

 

Fili, Oin, Haedirn and Bofur carried a moaning and writhing Kili onto the table as they tried to hold him down firmly.

 

"What took you so long?", Haedirn asked Bofur.

 

"An orc ambushed me.", Bofur replied simply. "Lucky that elfling helped kill the orc."

 

"Hold him down.", Tauriel ordered as she washed and tore apart the Kingsfoil in the hot bowl of water that Tilda held out for her.

 

Fili and Haedirn pinned down Kili's upper torso while Bofur and Oin held down his kicking legs as Tauriel examined Kili's wound. She looked away in worry and Haedirn glanced up to see how black and festered it had become.

 

"Hurry!", she called to Tauriel who set aside the bowl.

 

 _ "Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin hon leitho o-ngurth." _ , Tauriel chanted as she kneaded the soaked Kingsfoil in her hands and pressed it to Kili's wound.

 

 

Kili screamed even louder in agony and thrashed about violently, one of his flailing fists grabbing Fili's hair braids in a death grip and the other socking Haedirn right in the jaw. His legs kicked about as pain coursed through his body and Bofur and Oin struggled to hold him down as Tauriel kept pressing the Kingsfoil onto his wound.

 

"Ow! By the Valar...!", Haedirn winced as she moved her bruised jaw. "Sigrid!", she called the older girl.

 

"Tilda!", Sigrid called her sister as they both rushed to help restrain the struggling Kili.

 

 _ "Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin hon leitho o-ngurth." _ , Tauriel kept chanting repeatedly as she pressed the Kingsfoil harder against Kili's wound while Fili stared at her strangely and Oin listened in amazement through his dented ear trumpet.

 

Haedirn noticed that Kili began to calm down slowly as his eyes turned glassy - he was healing! She exchanged glances with Fili who looked at his brother worriedly, but Haedirn reached over to touch his hand tenderly.

 

"He'll be fine, _meleth_ \- she is healing him.", Haedirn whispered gently to Fili and the older prince smiled a little in relief as he grasped his beloved's hand back.

 

When Kili had calmed down entirely, save for his deep and heavy breathing, everyone released their holds on him and sat down around the ruined house. Tauriel bound Kili's leg gently with a clean cloth as Haedirn, Oin, Bofur and Fili watched on. The children were huddled together near them, still calming down from their frightening experience with the orcs.

 

"Is it over?", Tilda asked softly as she clambered into Haedirn's lap.

 

"Yes, young Tilda, it's all over now.", Haedirn smiled gently as she held Tilda close to her chest and the young girl smiled sweetly up at her while Sigrid stuck close to Haedirn, hugging her uninjured arm.

 

"Will those things come back?", Bain asked worriedly, glancing around their wrecked home.

 

"They won't, Bain. They're probably far away by now.", Haedirn patted his head gently.

 

Fili smiled tenderly as he gently placed a gloved hand on Haedirn's injured shoulder and kissed her cheek softly, relishing the sight of the almost unnoticeable rosy pink blush that spread across his beloved's fair cheeks.

 

"You'd make a good mother, **thutrel**.", Fili whispered softly.

 

"I'm just doing my job protecting these children. They're innocent, too young to know the other horrors of this world.", Haedirn sighed as she stroked Tilda's hair slowly.

 

"But still...", Fili wrapped his arms around Haedirn's waist and kissed her cheek again. "...I'd very much love to start a family with you once this is all over."

 

"Slow down, my lion - we're not married yet.", Haedirn chuckled gently.

 

"Yet.", Fili repeated with a cheeky grin.

 

"I've heard tell wonders of Elvish medicine.", Oin muttered in awe as he watched Tauriel bind Kili's leg. "That was a privilege to witness.", the old dwarf nodded as he sat down on the bed.

 

"Tauriel...", Haedirn heard Kili rasp out almost inaudibly.

 

"Lie still.", Tauriel responded gently.

 

"...You cannot be her...", Kili wheezed out and Tauriel looked at him confusedly. "...She is far away... Sh-she is...far, far away from me...and...she walks...on starlight...in another world...", he shook his head ever so slightly as the red-headed elleth stared on silently. "...It was just a dream... Do you think...she could have loved me...?", the dwarf prince weakly reached out and entwined his fingers with a shocked Tauriel's.

 

Tauriel was silent for a few moments before she opened her mouth as if to say something to Kili, but decided against it and brought their interlocked hands together, gently pressing her forehead to his knuckles. Fili looked on with wide eyes, but Haedirn gently cupped his cheek with her free hand and turned his face so that she could look into his sapphire eyes.

 

"Let them be, _meleth_.", Haedirn whispered with a knowing smile and Fili nodded slowly, pressing their foreheads together.

 

The dwarf prince placed a sweet kiss upon the she-elf's lips as his right hand tangled itself in his mate's chocolate locks, feeling his courting bead there with a happy smile. That elf prince may be flirting with his beloved, but he knew that Haedirn was faithful to him and him only - he was so lucky to have her as his; Fili truly wanted to start a life with Haedirn once the entire quest was over.

Suddenly a terrible crash rang through the night air and people began to clamor outside their houses and shout in fear, pointing in the direction of the mountain. Everyone in the house looked around fearfully when they heard the crash too as Haedirn felt her heart sink to the pits of her stomach - something bad had happened in Erebor and she had a sinking feeling that she knew what it was...  
Leaving the children with Fili, Oin and Bofur, Haedirn ran out to the balcony of the house and saw the faint golden glow of fire coming from the previously closed gates of the Lonely Mountain. She looked up into the partially cloudy night sky and saw a dark humongous figure flying towards Laketown and her face paled as every muscle in her body seemed to tense, her heart racing wildly with shock in her throat.

 

 

...It was him.

 

Smaug.

 

"He's coming.", Haedirn breathed in terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ekinskeld! Obguranid!" - "Oakenshield is gone!"  
> "Gur! Arangim!" - "Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!"  
> Tenna' ento lye omenta, cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." - "Until next we meet, my heart shall weep until it sees thee again."  
> "Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin hon leitho o-ngurth." - "May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death." [rough translation of Tauriel's Elvish chant]
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


End file.
